La belleza interior
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: Harry utiliza a Ginny para sus propios fines, la enamora. cuando ella lo descubre se aleja de todo. ¿que hara Harry ahora que se dio cuenta que la ama? ¿que hara al mirarla y darse cuenta que ella esta mas hermosa que antes?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS. QUI ME TIENEN CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. DE VERDAD ESPERO LES AGRADE, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO LA TENGO RONDANDO EN MI CABEZA. ESPERO COMENTARIOS. DISFRUTENLA. **

**CAPITULO 1 Lo voy a olvidar**

El matrimonio Potter eran muy felices, ambos se amaban y se respetaban. Lily Evans conoció a James Potter en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. James la conquisto en su séptimo año. Se casaron y tuvieron un hermoso niño al que llamaron Harry James Potter.

Harry tuvo una infancia como cualquier otro hijo de magos, siempre disfruto a lado de su padre, y padrino Sirius Black, aunque Remus Lupin es algo serio también compartió momentos inolvidables con la familia Potter.

Cuando Harry ingreso a Hogwarts, conoció a su mejor amigo Ronald Wesley, desde el primer momento se llevo bien con su familia, algunos veranos pasaba varios días en casa de su mejor amigo.

Comenzando su adolescencia se dio cuenta que le llamaban la atención varias chicas de su clase, y su padrino Sirius no ignoro ese momento. Sirius lo educo en el arte de conquistar chicas. Le mostro cada truco para que la chica que le gustara callera rendida a sus pies.

Cuando cumplió 15 años sus hormonas se le desataron hasta límites que nunca imagino, nunca olvidaría que perdió la virginidad a lado de su novia actual Cho Chang.

Cuando conoció a Cho en su quinto año en Hogwarts, le gusto mucho, la conquisto y pidió que fuera su novia, pero aunque le tenía cariño sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, su relación con Cho solo era de encuentros pasionales.

Al no sentirse completo a lado de Cho, sus conquistas no terminaron, se acostó con por lo menos 3 chicas el resto de su quinto curso, y las de sexto curso habían sido al menos 8. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por ellas.

En sexto Ron se enamoro de una chica llamada Hermione que compartía clase con la hermana menor, al mirarlos juntos y amándose no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría estar enamorado.

Hasta ahora no había encontrado la chica que lo hiciera suspirar, la chica que lo llenara por completo en todos los aspectos de tal modo que no buscara a ninguna otra chica, porque se sentiría completo a lado de la chica de sus sueños.

Actualmente iniciaría su séptimo grado y el último, este curso era decisivo ya que si de verdad quería cumplir su sueño de ser auror como su padre y padrino, tendría que obtener buenas notas.

Daba gracias que su novia Cho ya había salido del colegio, y no lo distraería. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de encontrar alguien más con quien divertirse.

* * *

La familia Wesley era una familia feliz a pesar de los pocos recursos con los que contaban. Tenían 6 hijos varones y la más pequeña era una niña. Todos sus hijos habían estudiado en Hogwarts. Billy Wesley el mayor actualmente vivía con su esposa Fleur Delacou en Francia. Después estaba Charly Wesley que se encontraba en Rumania estudiando dragones. Percy Wesley trabajaba para el ministerio de magia al igual que su padre. George y Fred Wesley trabajaban en su tienda de bromas Sortilegios Wesley.

Ron Wesley iniciaría su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Ginevra Molly Wesley iniciaría su sexto curso a lado de su mejor amiga y novia de su hermano Hermione Granger.

Ginny Wesley tuvo una infancia llena de amor, a pesar de las carencias que tuvo, aunque actualmente ya no era así, ya que sus hermanos mayores han dejado de depender de sus padres además de que los ayudan con los gastos.

Ginny era una chica que ocultaba su belleza, siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza que no le permitía exponer su hermoso cabello ante los demás, sus uniformes eran holgados y no le permitían mostrar la figura de la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido, usaba frenos en sus dientes, ya que tenia imperfecciones en estos mismos y al tener una amiga con padres dentistas y un padre amante de lo muggle no pudo evitar las visitas al dentista.

A sus 16 años no se maquillaba, la adolescencia hizo que su rostro se llenara de acné en su rostro, aunque gracias a Hermione y unas cremas muggles que le aplico este verano, su rostro estaba limpio y mostraba su piel.

A pesar de que Hermione le insistía en que cambiara su look ella nunca quiso, ella imaginaba que el chico que se fijara en ella seria por su personalidad y no por su físico.

Aun no había tenido novio, ni mucho menos había dado su primer beso, esperaba paciente a la llegada de su príncipe azul como le platicaba Hermione, ese príncipe que viviera por conquistarla y la amara incondicionalmente. Ese príncipe de sus sueños ya tenía nombre y rostro y era Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Cuando tenía 10 años y acompaño a despedir a su hermano Ron a la estación de King Cross, se enamoro de ese niño que iba acompañado de sus padres.

Cuando ingreso a su primer año de Hogwarts no pudo evitar mirarlo y observar cada movimiento, a pesar de que no se hablaban ella lo amaba.

Su corazón se rompió en pequeños pedacitos al ver que en su cuarto año Harry se hizo novio de Cho Chang, pero aun así siguió amándolo, después con gran pesar fue viendo como su amado engañaba a su novia con varias chicas, Ginny no era tonta y sabia que él se acostaba con ellas.

Ahora que ingresaría a sexto decidió seguir con su vida y no continuar esperando a que Harry Potter la mire.

* * *

Llego el 1 de Septiembre y todos los alumnos que estudiaban en Hogwarts se encontraban viajando en el tren.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- pregunto Hermione

-Pues… igual que siempre-dijo Ginny- y tu ¿Qué tal?

-Bastante interesantes- dijo Hermione- aunque extrañe mucho a Ron

-Bueno pues por fin pasaras más tiempo con el- dijo Ginny

-Sí. Haaay eso me hace sentir bien-dijo Hermione- estoy enamorada

-Eso debe ser genial-dijo Ginny con tristeza- cuando es correspondido

-Todavía sigues pensando en el- dijo Hermione

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo Ginny- todo el tiempo lo tengo en mi mente

-Pues olvídalo….- dijo Hermione- el no te corresponde

-Lo sé- dijo Ginny cabizbaja

-Si tan solo cambiaras un poco tu look- dijo Hermione- tal vez el…

-No. Si alguna vez el se llega a fijar en mi quiero que sea porque de verdad le gusta como soy- dijo Ginny

-Sí, sí, eso lo sé…. Pero todos los chicos se fijan en el físico- dijo Hermione

-Y de que me serviría ser bonita como todas las chicas con las que él ha estado- dijo Ginny- Siendo bonitas y atractivas el solo las usa

-Tal vez tengas razón…. La verdad es que el solo busca un acoston y ya- dijo Hermione

-Aunque lo amo, yo…. No podría soportar ser usada- dijo Ginny

-Pues Cho es la novia oficial y de que le ha servido- dijo Hermione- tiene unos cuernos tan grandes

-Pobre chica…. Ella de seguro también está enamorada- dijo Ginny

-Ya no te atormentes y sigue la vida- dijo Hermione

-Eso intentare- dijo Ginny dando un largo suspiro

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts

-Entonces sigues con Cho- pregunto Ron

-Si- dijo Harry con una mueca

-Pues no te ves muy feliz- dijo Dean

-Es que si no fuera porque es muy buena…- dijo Harry haciendo movimientos con las manos- ya la hubiera dejado

-jaja, tu no cambias- dijo Seamus

-La verdad es que Cho es muy… muy chillona, además que solo le gustan regalos caros, yo solo disfruto nuestros encuentros pasionales- dijo Harry

-Pues algún día terminaras con ella- dijo Dean

-La dejare cuando encuentre su reemplazo- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Yo creo que deberías cambiar esas actitudes- dijo Ron

-Tú lo dices porque esa chica Hermione te trae de un ala- dijo Harry

-Lo digo enserio- dijo Ron- un día llegara esa chica por la que te desvivas y tal vez ella no te tome enserio por cómo eres

-jajja, no lo creo Ron- dijo Harry

-Eso dices por que hasta hoy no la has conocido- dijo Ron – te digo esto porque eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que después andes llorando por todos lados

-Eso jamás va a pasar- dijo Harry

-Bueno, bueno ya… hay que cambiar de tema- dijo Seamus- ya han decidido que estudiar después de Hogwarts

-Auror- dijeron Harry, Ron y Dean al mismo tiempo

-vaya entonces ya lo tienen decidido- dijo Seamus

-Sí, yo quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre y padrino- dijo Harry con orgullo

-Yo ya he revisado todos los requisitos y apenas los cumplo- dijo Ron

-Yo también- dijo Dean

-¿y tu Harry si los cumples?- pregunto Seamus

-No. Aun – dijo Harry- me falta solo un pequeño porcentaje en pociones

-¿Y crees que lo logres?- dijo Ron

-Hare lo que sea para que así sea- dijo Harry con seguridad

* * *

La llegada a Hogwarts fue como cada año simplemente "espectacular". Ver el techo encantado mostrando las estrellas daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. La selección de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso fue muy entretenida y no se podía quedar atrás la canción interpretada por el sombrero seleccionador.

El discurso del director Albus Dumbledore fue impresionante como cada año así como las albertencias de Algus Filch fueron más que aburridos. La cena exquisita que fue preparada por los elfos domésticos fue lo mejor de lo mejor de la noche.

No sabía cómo iba a luchar encontrar de ese sentimiento inmenso que tenía en el corazón, ¿Cómo diablos iba a olvidar a Harry Potter?, si tan solo con verlo entrar al comedor sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho.

Lo observo como siempre intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de su mirada insistente en ese punto fijo "Harry Potter". La única que se dio cuenta fue Hermione, la cual solo le lanzo una mirada triste.

Pero que podía hacer contra esto, cada día luchaba para no amarlo más, cada día pensaba que hoy se olvidaría de él, pero todo su optimismo se perdía al mirarlo. Esto ya lo había intentado cada año con un gran fracaso.

Pero este año lo intentaría, estaba decidida a poner todo su empeño, lo olvidaría aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en su habitación imaginando lo que sería su regreso a clases. Sin dudar las chicas no serian un problema, este año no tendría las sesiones de sexo que acostumbraba a tener con su novia Cho Chang, pero sabía que no le faltaría una chica dispuesta a estar con él.

En cuanto a sus amigos, tenía a Ron, que era como su hermano y eso lo agradecía. Aunque desde que el tenia una nueva novia, pasaran menos tiempo juntos. Pero lo bueno era que contaba con la amistad de Dean, Seamus y Neville, claro que con ellos no era tan fraternal como su amistad con Ron, pero se llevaban bien.

Su único problema en los seis años anteriores en Hogwarts tiene nombre y apellido "Severus Snape", su profesor de pociones. Snape siempre lo ha odiado desde que lo vio por primera vez, por el simple hecho de ser hijo de James Potter, nunca ha entendido las razones exactas pero tenía sus sospechas, Snape es gran amigo de su madre, así que sin duda algo tenía que ver ella en ese rencor hacia él y su padre.

Nunca fue muy bueno en pociones, pero se defendía, no era tan malo, de verdad que estudiaba duro para poder aprobar esa asignatura. Pero Snape siempre encontraba un error en cada trabajo que el realizara, siempre buscaba la manera de designarle trabajos extras. El caso es que nunca podía descansar de Snape en todo el año.

Era frustrante tener que luchar contra marea, y lo que más lo tenía al borde del precipicio era enterarse que si no mejoraba sus notas este año, no podría cumplir su gran sueño en toda su vida, "Ser auror". Este año haría lo que sea para conseguirlo.

* * *

-Todas saben cuál es mi manera de calificar- dijo el profesor Snape- Si tienen la suficiente inteligencia para recordad cada año anterior, sabrán que conmigo tendrán que aprender si o si. Claro si desean pasar esta asignatura. Eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula de pociones.

-Señorita Wesley- dijo el profesor Snape pasando a lado de Ginny- Un placer tenerla de nuevo en mi clase. Ojala todos fueran como usted

-Gracias profesor Snape- dijo Ginny. Sin ningún comentario más Snape salió del aula.

-Es un ogro- dijo Hermione

-Claro que no- dijo Ginny- solo es exigente

-Eso dices tú porque eres su favorita- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez…. Pero también tiene mucho que ver que se me dan bien las pociones- dijo Ginny

-Tal vez a mi no se me den bien…. Pero estudio mucho- dijo Hermione – y a mí nunca me alaga

-No lo sé a qué se deba – dijo Ginny- pero siempre revisa mis trabajos como los de los demás

-Bueno en eso no tengo por qué quejarme- dijo Hermione- al menos es justo

-Sí. Es un buen profesor- dijo Ginny

-aunque…. El que lo sufre todo el tiempo es Harry- dijo Hermione

-Sí, es buen alumno…. Pero no se le dan muy bien las pociones y a eso súmale lo mal que le cae al profesor-dijo Ginny- pues da como resultado notas muy bajas

-Pobre Harry- dijo Hermione

* * *

El aula vacía de transformaciones era un gran escenario para que Harry Potter recibiera la bienvenida de parte de Romilda Vans

-Ha… rry- gemía Romilda

-Si gatita- contesto Harry acariciando sus pechos por encima de la blusa de Romilda

-te extrañe- dijo Romilda en un suspiro

-eso es lo que suelo causar- dijo Harry con arrogancia

-y... tu- dijo Romilda

-sí, si claro- dijo Harry

La acorralo contra el escritorio. Le levanto la falda, y en un ágil movimiento le quito las bragas y se bajo un poco el pantalón junto con sus bóxers y la penetro.

-oh Harry – dijo Romilda- siempre tan bueno en esto

-a ja- dijo Harry jadeando

-mmmmm- dijo Romilda en un suspiro-¿me quieres?

-Puedes solo enfocarte en el acto, me desconcentras- dijo Harry con fastidio

-está bien

Minutos después Harry llego al clímax. Se subió el bóxer y su pantalón.

-nena… estuvo bien- dijo Harry- nos vemos luego

-pero…- dijo Romilda pero Harry ya había salido del aula

* * *

-Vaya hasta que te apareces- dijo Ron al ver a Harry sentándose en una silla del comedor

-No me digas que me extrañaste- dijo Harry burlón

-oh claro…. No sabes cuánto-contesto Ron – y se puede saber dónde estabas

-Con una gatita- dijo Harry

-Nunca cambiaras- dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

-¿Qué quieres que haga si ellas me buscan?- dijo Harry sonriendo- Soy irresistible

-¿Quién fue esta vez?- pregunto Ron

-Vans- dijo Harry

-Esa chica está enamorada de ti- dijo Ron

-Mal por ella- contesto Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-¿has pensado que sentirá Cho si descubre todas las veces que a has engañado?- dijo Ron

-En primer lugar, no lo descubrirá. En segundo lugar, si lo descubriera, me perdonaría. En tercer lugar, estoy seguro que ella también lo hace o lo hare en este año que no vamos a estar juntos- dijo Harry

-Y si piensas así, entonces porque sigues con ella- dijo Ron

-Pues porque es buena en la cama- dijo Harry

-Y el día que ella quiera algo más serio- dijo Ron

-Le diré Bye- dijo Harry- Yo no pienso casarme nunca

-Pues pobres chicas- dijo Ron

-Mira Ron, entiendo que tu hayas caído como tonto en las redes del amor, pero eso no significa que todos pensemos igual que tu- dijo Harry

-Solo digo que algún día te enamoraras de alguien y toda esta reputación que te has ganado impedirá que ese alguien te haga caso- dijo Ron

-ja, ja, ja eso nunca pasara- dijo Harry

-Estaré ansioso esperando ese momento- dijo Ron

* * *

-Señor Potter me podría decir ¿qué reacciones tiene la Bubotubérculos?-pregunto el profesor Snape

-Yo….- dijo Harry

-Mal Y ¿para que sirve la Coclearia?- pregunto el profesor Snape

-Pues…. –dijo Harry

-Mal Señor Potter tendrá que entregarme un pergamito, con la historia, usos y aplicaciones de ambas plantas en los últimos 20 años- dijo el profesor Snape

-Si me dejara responder- dijo Harry

-Escusas, solo escusas- dijo el profesor

-será mejor que no se queje más, o aumentare a 30 años

Harry solo se quedo en silencio pensando que Snape cumpliría su amenaza. Este año estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo, por encima de todo seria Auror.

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, ACTUALIZARE PRONTO.**


	2. Chapter 2 La decision

**HOLA AQUI VENGO A PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO 2 DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES INTERESE SEGUIR LEYENDOLA. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA LEEN Y LA HAN PUESTO EN SUS FAVORITAS. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON OPINIONES. **

**CAPITULO 2 LA DECISION**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el profesor Snape le dejo realizar ese pergamino. La semana anterior le entrego su trabajo, pero el profesor Snape se lo regreso argumentando que el trabajo tenía errores. Harry se molesto, pero tenía que aguantar su coraje, reviso el trabajo y efectivamente su trabajo contaba con errores.

Estas dos semanas Harry se la pasó realizando el trabajo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para conquistar a alguna chica. Estaba frustrado y muy molesto, definitivamente Snape le haría la vida imposible este año. Lo peor de todo es que Harry no era muy bueno en pociones y eso significaba una gran desventaja, ya que le costaba el doble de tiempo y esfuerzo realizarlos, pero tenía su meta fija, "Ser Auror".

Por su parte Ginny le iba muy bien en su clase de pociones, siempre recibía felicitaciones por parte del profesor Snape, ya que todas sus pociones tenían excelentes resultados. Sin duda era su materia favorita.

* * *

Se encontraban en su habitación en la torre Gryffindor

-Debes de estar fastidiado con ese trabajo- dijo Ron

-No te imaginas cuanto- dijo Harry

-Te compadezco amigo- dijo Seamus-La verdad es que se ve que Snape te odia

-Y luego tú que también lo odias- dijo Dean

-No sé que tiene contra mí, desde que ingrese a Hogwarts me ha odiado sin razón- dijo Harry molesto

-Creo que simplemente le caíste mal- dijo Ron

-Tengo que aguantarme todo lo que me haga, no puedo arriesgarme a reprobar- dijo Harry- de por si tengo que subir mis notas

-Y como piensas subir tus notas- dijo Seamus- Snape no te ha dado oportunidad de subir

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Harry- pero lo hare

-Lo bueno es que yo no me preocupo por eso- dijo Dean

-¿Es verdad?- dijo Ron- tu siempre entregas todos los trabajos y tienes buenas notas

-Pero jamás te he visto sentarte a hacer los trabajos- dijo Harry

-Pues ya vez, tengo mis trucos- dijo Dean- además soy bueno en pociones

-Sí, pero en transformaciones eres pésimo- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo apruebas la materia?

-Ya les dije que tengo mis secretos-dijo Dean

-Pues como voy... tendrás que decirme de que trucos hablas- dijo Harry

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo Dean sonriendo

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor

-¿Y ese milagro que no estás con Ron?- dijo Dean

-Esta con su novia- dijo Harry

-Desde que esta con esa chica te abandona- dijo Dean

-Está enamorado y es feliz- dijo Harry

-Eso está bien- dijo Dean

-¿Me dirás cuales son tus trucos en pociones?- dijo Harry

-Aun no decido si decírtelo- dijo Dean

-Vamos, sabes que lo necesito- dijo Harry

-Te lo diré porque de verdad te aprecio- dijo Dean

-Eres un buen amigo- dijo Harry sonriendo

-La verdad es que siempre saco buenas notas en pociones, es porque soy guapo- dijo Dean sonriendo

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry desconcertado- Si no querías compartir conmigo tus secretos está bien, pero no trates de verme la cara

-No es como tú lo estas interpretando- dijo Dean

-Entonces explícate- dijo Harry

-¿Conoces a Luna LoveGood?- dijo Dean

-Sí. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- dijo Harry

-Tiene que ver todo- dijo Dean- Solo calla y escucha

-Está bien- dijo Harry

-Siempre he sido bueno en pociones, y muy malo en transformaciones- dijo Dean- el año pasado me iba tan mal en los trabajos escritos que si no fuera porque encontré una solución hubiera reprobado

-¿Y qué hiciste?- dijo Harry

-Esto que te voy a decir espero que solo quede entre tú y yo- dijo Dean

-Te lo aseguro- dijo Harry

-Investigue quien era la chica con mejores notas en transformaciones- dijo Dean- Y la conquiste, se enamoro de mi tanto que me ha estado haciendo mis trabajos de transformaciones

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Sí, fue fácil. Nos hemos acostado en pocas ocasiones y ella me hace mis trabajos. Yo solo me ocupo de practicar los hechizos- dijo Dean

-Luna es esa Chica- dijo Harry

-Sí. Tal vez tú puedas encontrar a alguna chica- dijo Dean

-No sé si pueda hacer eso- dijo Harry

-Pero si de todos modos le pones los cuernos a Cho- dijo Dean

-Sí, pero todas esas chicas saben que no es nada serio- dijo Harry- y lo que tú me dices es que enamore a alguna chica, seria jugar con ella

-Bueno si…. Pero piensa que es una forma de ser auror, además de otra forma te la vivirás encerrado haciendo trabajos, y tú no eres muy bueno en pociones- dijo Dean

-Lo sé…. Pero no creo que pueda engañar así a alguna chica- dijo Harry

-Pues piénsalo, recuerda que tal vez no alcances una nota lo suficientemente alta para ingresar a la academia de aurores- dijo Dean

Harry solo guardó silencio y analizo las palabras de Dean

* * *

Había pasado una semana entera, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Dean, analizaba las ventajas de ese plan. Esta semana Snape le dejo un nuevo trabajo y se la paso realizando todas las tardes ese dichoso pergamino.

Cada día se sentía más presionado por esa materia, no sabía cómo salir de ese problema y llego a considerar buscar a alguien que lo ayudara. Al principio pensó en Hermione, pero la descarto de inmediato, ella era buena en pociones, pero estaba seguro que lo presionaría y haría trabajar mucho más que Snape. Además de que los ratos libres de Hermione solamente eran exclusivamente para Ron. Por más que pensaba en una solución al final no se le ocurría nada.

* * *

-No puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo- dijo Hermione a Luna

-Es que tú no entiendes- dijo Luna

-¿Qué quieres que entienda?- dijo Hermione

-Yo no estoy enamorada de él- dijo Luna

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué es una forma de agradecerle sus favores?- dijo Luna

-Pero si el también lo disfruta- dijo Hermione

-Pues si…. Pero lo ayudo porque yo quiero- dijo Luna- el no está abusando de mi

-Eso no es lo que parece- dijo Ginny

-Eso es lo que ustedes quieren ver- dijo Luna

-El te utiliza para que le hagas sus trabajos- dijo Hermione molesta

-Sí, y yo también lo utilizo- dijo Luna- lo único que me importa de él es que me divierto

-Pero tú dijiste que él te estaba enamorando- dijo Ginny

-No. Yo dije que lo estaba intentando, pero nunca lo ha logrado- dijo Luna- El muy idiota piensa que me tiene en sus manos, pero en cualquier rato me canso y busco a alguien mas

-¿Cómo dices eso?- dijo Hermione

-Ya no se preocupen, al final yo no lo quiero, solo es un compañero mas- dijo Luna- El único que va a sufrir con nuestra separación va a ser él, y no exactamente porque me quiera

-Pues eso esperamos- dijo Hermione

-No nos gustaría verte sufrir por el- dijo Ginny

-Tranquilas, que no sufriré.- dijo Luna- al menos no por el

* * *

-¿Sigues haciendo ese trabajo?- dijo Dean

-Sí, espero esta vez no tener errores- dijo Harry fastidiado

-Ya te dije cual es la solución a tu problema- dijo Dean

-No lo sé…. No apruebo tu método- dijo Harry

-Que lastima, entonces seguirás sufriendo- dijo Dean

-Ya casi termino- dijo Harry

-Entonces ¿no te interesara que te diga que ya tengo a la chica ideal para tus trabajos?- dijo Dean

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry

-Ya la investigue- dijo Dean- es la chica ideal para el trabajo

-¿La investigaste sin que yo lo aprobara?- dijo Harry

-Bueno…. Quería ahorrarte trabajo- dijo Dean

-Ya te dije que no estoy seguro- dijo Harry

-Tu futuro está en juego- dijo Dean

-Si lo sé…. Pero no creo que sea la solución- dijo Harry

-Piensa lo de esta forma. A esta edad las chicas no se enamoran, solo somos ilusiones.- dijo Dean- después se les pasara

-Hermione si está enamorada de Ron- dijo Harry

-Hay sus Exepciones- dijo Dean- pero la mayoría son iguales… a veces nosotros somos solo los enamorados

-¿Quién es la chica?- dijo Harry

-Ella es muy buena en pociones…. Me atrevería a decir que es la mejor de la escuela- dijo Dean- pero tiene un defecto

-¿Qué defecto?- dijo Harry

-Tal vez te haga dudar- dijo Dean- pero al final debes pensar que tendrás tus notas altas

-déjate de rodeos y dime quien es- dijo Harry

-Es Ginny Wesley- dijo Dean

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry

-Ginny Wesley- dijo Dean

-Si te entendí. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que puedo utilizarla a ella?- dijo Harry

-¿y por qué no?- dijo Dean

-Pues por la simple razón que es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, y luego tiene cinco hermanos más, eso sin contar que conozco a sus padres- dijo Harry

-Ellos no tienen porque enterarse- dijo Dean

-¿crees que ella no lo dirá?- dijo Harry

-Pues si la sabes controlar, ella no dirá nada- dijo Dean

-Eso es imposible…. Si Ron se entera perderé su amistad- dijo Harry

-Si sabes mover tus hilos, nadie se enterara- dijo Dean

-¿Y cuál es su defecto?- dijo Harry

-¿No me digas que no la has visto?- dijo Dean

-La verdad es que nunca he hablado con ella- dijo Harry- nunca le he puesto atención

-Es fea- dijo Dean-Cuando vayas al comedor obsérvala

-Jamás me ha interesado verla- dijo Harry

-El hecho que sea fea es una gran ventaja para ti- dijo Dean

-¿Por qué?-dijo Harry

-Pareces nuevo en conquistar chicas- dijo Dean

-Soy nuevo en esto de mentirles- dijo Harry- todas las chicas con las que he estado saben a qué atenerse conmigo

-¿Y Cho?- dijo Dean

-Estoy seguro que ella también sospecha- dijo Harry- además tal vez ella también lo haga

-Bueno el caso es que… el que ella sea fea implica que no ha tenido novio- dijo Dean- por tanto es más fácil enamorarla y manipularla a que haga lo que tú quieras

-Podría mentirle y es muy fácil que me crea lo que yo diga- dijo Harry

-Exacto. Estaría a tus pies.- dijo Dean

-Aun así. Necesito pensarlo- dijo Harry

-Pues no tardes mucho. El tiempo corre y Snape te odia más que nunca- dijo Dean

* * *

Harry, pensaba en Ron. Ni siquiera había querido verla, ni mucho menos observarla. Aunque varias veces consideraba la idea seriamente, ya que Snape seguía atormentándolo más que nunca.

Dean cada que salía la plática o que se encontraban solos, le hacía comentarios respecto a sus notas bajas en pociones. Estaba desesperado, cada día veía más lejana la idea de llegar a ser auror y todo por el odio que le tenía Snape. Pero aun así Ginny Wesley no estaba en sus planes.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche de un jueves y Harry se encontraba en la sala común realizando sus deberes de pociones.

-Todavía trabajando- dijo Dean

-Sí. Estoy por terminar- dijo Harry

-Que bien. Aunque ya no tuviste tiempo ni siquiera de platicar con tus amigos- dijo Dean- y toda la semana te la pasaste haciendo ese trabajo

-Sí, pero esta vez lo hice bien- dijo Harry

-Ya viste quienes están allá- dijo Dean haciendo referencia a dos chicas que se encontraban a unos metros de distancia de ellos

-Sí. ¿y que con eso?- dijo Harry sin poner atención a las chicas

-No me digas que no la has observado- dijo Dean

-La verdad, es que no me interesa- dijo Harry

-Hace un momento estaban hablando de pociones- dijo Dean- se nota que son muy buenas

-Que bien por ellas- dijo Harry

-Bien si esa es tu decisión no insistiré- dijo Dean- solo espero que no te arrepientas a fin de año, cuando no apruebes pociones

Harry solo soltó un suspiro, había decidido no meter a Ginny Wesley en este asunto, no quería dañarla, ni mucho menos provocar que Ron lo odiara de por vida.

* * *

-He revisado sus trabajos- dijo Snape- he de confesar que me he llevado algunas sorpresas. Les repartiré los trabajos.

Snape procedió a repartir los trabajos a cada alumno.

-Bien pueden salir. –dijo Snape- Señor Potter necesito hablar con usted

El salón de clases se quedo vació y Harry se acerco al escritorio de Snape.

-Señor Potter su trabajo mejoro- dijo Snape- pero…. Tuvo ciertos errores

-Pondré mas atención en el próximo- dijo Harry

-Eso sin dudarlo- dijo Snape- Pero…. Para obtener la calificación que necesita para acceder a la academia de aurores tendrá que entregarme otro trabajo para el lunes

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry molesto, pues todos los días se la pasaba realizando trabajos para Snape

-Es eso…. O una nota baja- dijo Snape con arrogancia- usted decida

-Está bien- dijo Harry

* * *

Ahora si su paciencia llego al límite, no podía mas con esos malditos trabajos que lo tenían al tope de su resistencia. Todo el fin de semana se la paso realizando ese trabajo. Lo pensó cada minuto de cada día y estaba decidido. Conquistaría a Ginny Wesley.

El lunes entro al comedor como cada mañana, solo que esta vez se había propuesto algo mas, observar a Ginny Wesley. Se sentó en su lugar habitual y agradeció mentalmente que Ron aun no bajaba a desayunar.

Ginny entro y la miro. Llevaba su uniforme que le quedaba grande, a simple vista no tenía un cuerpo escultural, al menos para la visión de Harry. Su cabello se encontraba atado y por tanto, solo podía visualizar que era pelirrojo al igual que el de Ron.

Al mirarla sonreír se dio cuenta que llevaba frenos, y pensó que conquistarla sería fácil. Lo difícil era poder mirarla como mujer, cuando a simple vista Ginny Wesley era una chica demasiado simple y fea.

* * *

-Lo hare- dijo Harry

-Muy buena elección- dijo Dean- ya te darás cuenta que es fácil y ganas mucho

-Eso lo dices por qué no tienes que conquistar a una fea- dijo Harry

-Pues mírale el lado positivo- dijo Dean- podrás pasar más tiempo con otras chicas en lo que ella te hace los trabajos.

-Aun así- dijo Harry- Creo que es demasiado

-Creí que ya estabas seguro- dijo Dean

-Pues si lo estoy- dijo Harry- pero no sé por dónde empezar

-Por ahora solo obsérvala, identifica en que horario puedes acercarte a ella sin que nadie más lo sepa- dijo Dean- así nadie se dará cuenta de que entre ella y tu hay algo

-Pero…. Si nunca he hablado con ella- dijo Harry- todo mundo sabe que mi novia es Cho

-Pues en eso tendrás que ingeniártelas- dijo Dean- invéntale un buen cuento.

-Además la semana que entra será la primera salida a Hogsmeade y he quedado con Cho- dijo Harry

-Ahí es donde veré que tan ingenioso eres, invéntale algo- dijo Dean- acércate como amigo, gánatela y cuéntale tus problemas de tu noviazgo infeliz y obligado que te interponen tus padres. Cuando la tengas en la bolsa empiézale a encargar pequeños trabajos.

-Se ve que tienes experiencia- dijo Harry

-Sí, pero ya te ayude, ahora te toca acercarte a ella- dijo Dean- Aprovecha tu ventaja, esa chica te mira demasiado, está loca por ti.

* * *

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y Ginny se encontraba realizando un trabajo para su clase de transformaciones en una esquina de la sala común. Ginny acostumbraba a adelantar sus deberes en esas horas de la noche, ya que así encontraba mayor tranquilidad.

-Hola- dijo Harry sentándose a lado de Ginny

-Ho…la- dijo Ginny sorprendida

Harry Potter jamás había mostrado un acercamiento hacia ella. Nunca la había mirado, ni mucho menos había notado su presencia.

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS**


	3. Chapter 3 Somos amigos

**hola aqui ando de nuevo con este capitulo. espero y les siga gustando esta historia, agrdesco a todos los que me leen y por los comentarios que me han dejado. gracias**

CAPITULO 3 SOMOS AMIGOS

-Hola- dijo Harry sentándose a lado de Ginny

-Ho…la- dijo Ginny sorprendida

Harry Potter jamás había mostrado un acercamiento hacia ella. Nunca la había mirado, ni mucho menos había notado su presencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Harry

-ohh… Estoy… adelantando mis deberes- dijo Ginny

-¿Adelantando?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Tal vez es raro…. Pero a mí me gusta adelantar mis deberes- dijo Ginny

-Eso es bueno- dijo Harry

-Creo…. Que si- dijo Ginny- ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno…. Es que no podía dormir, baje y te vi- dijo Harry

-Siempre acostumbro a estar aquí a estas horas- dijo Ginny

Esa información Harry ya la sabia, ya que estuvo vigilando sus movimientos los últimos días y agradeció que ella estuviera a diario a esas horas de la noche haciendo deberes, así sus compañeros no lo verían con ella

-¿Y porque a esta hora?- pregunto Harry

-Porque me gusta la tranquilidad, y el silencio- dijo Ginny- así me concentro

-oh…. Tal vez te estoy interrumpiendo- dijo Harry

-NO…. Ya estaba terminando- dijo Ginny

-Entonces ya ibas a dormir- dijo Harry

-Tal vez- dijo Ginny

-He sido amigo de Ron por tantos años y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de platicar contigo- dijo Harry

-Bueno…. Tal vez nunca se había dado la oportunidad- dijo Ginny

Ginny sabía que eso era una mentira, ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a tener una amistad con él, pero Harry nunca mostro un indicio de acercamiento. Inclusive ella en más de una ocasión intento platicar con él durante sus visitas, pero Harry jamás mostro interés.

-Pero nunca es tarde- dijo Harry

-Creo…. Que no- dijo Ginny aun mas sorprendida

-Cuéntame algo de ti- dijo Harry

-No sé qué decirte- dijo Ginny

-Ok… yo te ayudare- dijo Harry- He notado que tu amistad con Hermione es muy estrecha

-oh…. Si, ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo Ginny- la conocí cuando ambas ingresamos a Hogwarts, es como tu amistad con Ron

-Entonces ya entiendo cuanto la aprecias- dijo Harry

-Si…. Ella es como mi hermana- dijo Ginny

-Eso es bueno, ya que tú no tienes hermanas- dijo Harry

-si… Aunque tú debes saber algo de eso…. Digo eres hijo único- dijo Ginny

-Eso no es tan malo…. Además cuando conocí a tu hermano las cosas fueron mejor- dijo Harry

-Creo que ya es algo tarde- dijo Ginny

-Si es hora de dormir- dijo Harry- me alegro platicar contigo

-A mi…. también- dijo Ginny

Gran parte de la noche Harry estuvo pensando en su nueva conquista, el imaginaba que conquistar a Ginny sería un gran reto. Pero al platicar con ella se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, recordó los comentarios de Dean _"Aprovecha tu ventaja, esa chica te mira demasiado, está loca por ti", _ahora ya estaba seguro que era verdad y no le era indiferente a Ginny.

Reconocía que fue una agradable plática y por primera vez no pensó en solo llevarse a la cama a la chica con la que conversaba, pero eso lo atribuía al físico de Ginny. A sus ojos Ginny no tenía ningún atractivo y el sabia que estar con ella sería un gran sacrificio.

Ginny seguía sorprendida por el acercamiento que Harry tuvo con ella, nunca imagino que el hiciera eso. Siempre creyó que si alguna vez llegaran a tener una plática seria porque ella se acercaría a él. No pasaba por su mente la idea de que tal vez el quisiera algo más que una amistad con ella, ya que sabía muy bien que ella no era para nada atractiva, ni mucho menos bonita.

Agradecía que al menos estuviera segura que él se acerco por el hecho de que entre ambos surgiera una amistad. Así no se preocuparía por que el la utilizara y después la botara. Se preguntaba si no es por eso ¿Por qué mas Harry Potter se acercaría a ella?

* * *

Habían pasado varios días y la sala común en altas horas de las noches no se encontraba totalmente vacía. Harry y Ginny tenían largos encuentros, ellos se contaban como iban sus días y se permitían conocerse un poco más.

El fin de semana se realizo la primera salida a Hogsmeade, Harry se vio con Cho y tuvieron una sesión de sexo en una de las habitaciones del caldero chorreante. Se despidieron sin grandes cariños y ambos acordaron escribirse.

Ginny decidió no contarle a Luna y Hermione sobre sus pláticas con Harry. Prefería ahorrarse el sermón de ambas, sobre el daño que se hacia así misma con permitir esa cercanía. También decidió dejar de lado esa promesa sobre olvidarse de él. Claro que tenía muy presente que esas pláticas jamás llegarían a convertirse en algo más cercano por mucho que ella lo deseara.

Harry estaba conforme con los avances que tuvo en pocos días, estaba más que seguro que ella tenía un interés especial en el, conquistarla sería fácil. Lo difícil de la situación sería poder controlar que nadie se enterara de ese romance.

Le agradaban las pláticas que mantenía con ella, pero no se olvidaba de su meta, el seria auror a costa de lo que sea.

* * *

-Hola- dijo Dean- ¿y cómo va la conquista?

-Creo…. Qué bien- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo que crees?- dijo Dean

-Pues me he acercado a ella- dijo Harry- me he ganado su confianza

-Eso está muy bien- dijo Dean

-Y lo más importante- dijo Harry- nadie se ha dado cuenta

-Eso tienes que cuidarlo- dijo Dean- Por Ron

-Sí. Eso siempre lo tengo presente- dijo Harry

-Y has controlado el hecho de que Ginny no le cuente nada a Hermione- dijo Dean

-Por ahora ella no piensa contárselos- dijo Harry- pero ya pensare como prevenir eso, en caso de que Ginny quiera contarles

-Sí. Porque ten por seguro que Hermione le contara a Ron- dijo Dean

-Ya lo controlare- dijo Harry

-Por lo que me cuentas, ya es hora de que pases al siguiente paso- dijo Dean

-No la besare- dijo Harry

-No hablo de eso, aunque tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Dean

-ok. Cuál es ese dichoso paso- dijo Harry

-Tienes que empezar a pedirle pequeños trabajos- dijo Dean

-Es pronto para eso- dijo Harry

-Claro que no. Solo tiene que ser de una forma casual- dijo Dean- de hecho eso te permitirá saber que tan controlada la tienes

-Lo intentare- dijo Harry

* * *

-Enserio Ginny, dime que te ocurre- dijo Hermione

-Por quinta vez- dijo Ginny- te digo que nada

-Es que hace un tiempo te noto cambiada- dijo Hermione

-no entiendo a que te refieres- dijo Ginny

-Últimamente estas mas…. Más alegre- dijo Hermione

-y ¿eso está mal?- dijo Ginny

-No. Claro que no- dijo Hermione- pero soy tu amiga y me gustaría saber la razón

-Simplemente estoy feliz- dijo Ginny- tengo a mi familia y amistades

-ok. Tienes razón- dijo Hermione

-Espero que eso te sirva como explicación- dijo Ginny

-Es…. Solo que creí que sería diferente- dijo Hermione

-¿diferente? ¿Cómo?- dijo Ginny

-Bueno…. Según se tu intentarías olvidarlo- dijo Hermione

-oh…. Eso- dijo Ginny

-Creí que estarías…. Ya sabes triste- dijo Hermione

-Estoy intentando sobrellevarlo- dijo Ginny

-Si…. lo sé pero no puedo evitar recordar que todos los años pasas por lo mismo- dijo Hermione- y ahora tu estas más alegre que antes

-Entonces piensas que debería estar triste- dijo Ginny

-No.- dijo Hermione- Solo quiero ayudarte

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny- pero estoy bien

-Prométeme que si me necesitas me lo harás saber- dijo Hermione

-No es necesario- dijo Ginny

-Prométemelo- dijo Hermione

-Estas exagerando- dijo Ginny

-Así estaré más tranquila- dijo Hermione

-Está bien prometido- dijo Ginny

* * *

Ron lo miraba como si tratara de descifrar sus pensamientos. Era de verdad molesto que su amigo interviniera en sus asuntos.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Harry

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Ron

-Pues…. Tal vez será por la forma en que me miras- dijo Harry

-Es…. Solo que me intriga saber quién es la nueva conquista- dijo Ron

-¿conquista?- dijo Harry

-Sí. He notado que no vienes a dormir hasta muy noche- dijo Ron

-oh… eso – dijo Harry

-¿Quién es?- dijo Ron

-No hay tal conquista- dijo Harry

-No te creo- dijo Ron- te he notado raro

-En verdad- dijo Harry- no es nada importante

-Pero si lo hay- dijo Ron

-Bueno…. Si- dijo Harry- pero ya te dije que no tiene importancia

-Ok. Está bien- dijo Ron- solo espero que esa chica sepa a donde se mete

-Este es solo asunto mío- dijo Harry

-Sí. Lo sé. Pero no me agrada que juegues con todas esas chicas- dijo Ron

-Sera mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí- dijo Harry

-Está bien- dijo Ron

* * *

-Hola- dijo Harry

-Hola- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Harry

-Estudiando un poco- dijo Ginny

-Creí que estabas haciendo deberes- dijo Harry

-No, ya los he terminado- dijo Ginny

-Que bueno por ti- dijo Harry- Yo apenas voy a comenzar

-¿Y es mucho?- dijo Ginny

-Si- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no comenzaste más temprano?- dijo Ginny

-Porque con los entrenamientos y todas las materias no me había dado tiempo- dijo Harry

-Que mal. Supongo que estas cansado- dijo Ginny

-Sí, pero los deberes son importantes- dijo Harry

-¿de qué materia son?- dijo Ginny

-Pociones- dijo Harry

-Yo soy muy buena en eso- dijo Ginny

-La verdad yo soy un asco- dijo Harry- hoy no dormiré por terminar

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo Ginny

-No quiero abusar de ti- dijo Harry

-Claro que no, yo te ayudare- dijo Ginny- haremos el trabajo entre los dos

-Eso me parece bien- dijo Harry

-Entonces comencemos- dijo Ginny

* * *

Pasaron las horas, Harry y Ginny continuaron haciendo el trabajo de pociones. Dieron las 3:00 AM.

-uff… por fin- dijo Harry

-Sí, aunque debes reconocer que valió la pena- dijo Ginny

-Eso espero- dijo Harry

-Claro que sí. Este trabajo es perfecto- dijo Ginny

-Confió en ti- dijo Harry- después de todo tu eres la experta

-Gracias- dijo Ginny

-Es mejor que vallamos a dormir- dijo Harry

-Si aunque sea pocas horas- dijo Ginny

-Sí, solo espero que no te traiga problemas el haberme ayudado- dijo Harry

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Ginny

-porque tal vez estés distraída por no dormir bien- dijo Harry

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Ginny

-ok. Vamos a dormir y de nuevo gracias- dijo Harry

-De nada- dijo Ginny

* * *

Los días pasaron y pronto llego la noche de Halloween, las celebraciones en Hogwarts no podían esperar. Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron por la magnífica decoración y no podía quedar atrás el gran banquete que se ofrecía.

Harry entrego su trabajo y recibió una nota alta, además Snape no le regreso el trabajo para hacerle correcciones. Harry pensó que de seguir sacando notas altas pronto alcanzaría el promedio requerido para ingresar a la academia de aurores.

En sus ratos libres se le acerco una chica llamada Caroline, no pudo evitarlo y su encuentro con ella termino en una aula vacía. Agradeció a Caroline esa sesión de sexo, ya que así libero el estrés de las últimas semanas.

Sus pláticas con Ginny continuaron, cada día la tenia mas en sus manos, si antes llego a dudar de acercarse a ella, ahora no se arrepentía. Después de esa nota que obtuvo, continuaría con su plan de utilizar a Ginny Wesley.

* * *

Harry bufo molesto nuevamente, Snape dejo un ensayo, lo bueno de todo esto era que esta vez se los dejo a todos sus compañeros de clase. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezarlo, estaba en un problema serio.

De nuevo agradeció contar con Ginny, solo esperaba que ella accediera a ayudarle con el trabajo. Esta vez intentaría un paso más, le pediría que le realizara todo el trabajo ella sola.

-De nuevo trabajando- dijo Ginny

-Si- dijo Harry fingiendo una cara de cansancio

-Supongo que es pociones- dijo Ginny

-Supones bien- dijo Harry- dejo un trabajo demasiado largo

-Me permites ver lo que llevas- dijo Ginny

-Aun no he empezado- dijo Harry

-Esto es demasiado y me está rebasando- fingió Harry

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-Por los entrenamientos- dijo Harry- no es fácil ser el capitán

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny

-No lo sientas, no es tu culpa- dijo Harry

-Creo que el profesor Snape abusa de ti- dijo Ginny

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Harry- pero por ahora no me queda otra que hacer sus trabajos

-Todo esto será un mal recuerdo cuando salgas de Hogwarts- dijo Ginny

-Lo único que agradezco es que seas mi amiga- dijo Harry

-¿po… r qué?- pregunto Ginny sonrojándose

-Porque me siento bien a tu lado y me gusta compartir tiempo contigo-dijo Harry

-A mi…. Tam… bien – dijo Ginny con el corazón acelerado

-Gracias por ser mi amiga – dijo Harry

-Yo… podría ayudarte en tu trabajo- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry

-Yo te ayudare a hacer tu trabajo- dijo Ginny- tu ve a dormir

-No, claro que no- dijo Harry

-Sí, tu estas muy cansado- dijo Ginny- y yo sé mucho sobre ese tema

-Pero… no puedo- dijo Harry- son mis deberes no los tuyos

-Somos amigos- dijo Ginny

-Si…. Pero…-dijo Harry

-Pero nada ve a descansar que yo terminare esto- dijo Ginny

-Está bien- dijo Harry

Harry se retiro a su dormitorio sonriendo, tenía a Ginny Wesley en sus manos. Muy pronto ella estaría a sus pies y haría lo que él le pidiera. Era una buena chica, pero el necesitaba esas notas para su meta "ser auror".

**espero comentarios y sugerencias. aqui les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo**

_Ginny continúo caminando a paso lento, con la cabeza agachada. Caminaba directo a la sala común, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una escena que le causo un gran dolor en el pecho. Frente a ella se encontraba Harry besándose apasionadamente con Romilda Vans._

**no se lo pierdan**


	4. Chapter 4 El beso

**HOLA. AQUI DE NUEVO ME ENCUENTRO ACTUALIZANDO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO Y CONTINUEN LEYENDOME. DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 4 El beso**

Había pasado una semana. Harry seguía alimentando las ilusiones de Ginny, cuidando cada detalle de lo que le decía para no ser descubierto. Esta vez estaba convencido de lo que hacía ya que las felicitaciones de Snape por sus trabajos de tan buena calidad no se hicieron esperar.

Ginny estaba contenta de la amistad que tenia con Harry, aunque no entendía por qué no platicaban delante de los demás compañeros, pero ese pequeño detalle no le importaba con tal de estar cerca de él.

* * *

-Hey amigo- dijo Dean

-Hola- dijo Harry

-se siente bien ¿no?- dijo Dean

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero- dijo Dean

-Pues la verdad…. Es muy bueno- dijo Harry

-Deberías de festejar que has subido tus notas en pociones- dijo Dean

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry- buscare a una chiquita

-Me parece bien- dijo Dean- solo cuídate

-Lo hare "papa"- dijo Harry

-no me refiero a eso- dijo Dean

-¿Entonces a qué?- dijo Harry

-No dejes que Ginny te vea con alguien más- dijo Dean

-Pero ella y yo solo tenemos una "amistad"- dijo Harry

-Hazme caso- dijo Dean- esa chica siente algo por ti y si la lastimas ya no te ayudara

-Pero la tengo en mis manos- dijo Harry

-Una chica dolida es lo peor de lo peor- dijo Dean

-No creo que Ginny sea así- dijo Harry

-Yo sé lo que te digo- dijo Dean

-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo- dijo Harry

-No lo olvides- dijo Dean- cuídate que no se dé cuenta de tu engaño y no permitas que te vea con alguien más.

-ok. – dijo Harry- pero podre disfrutar sin que ella me vea

-Eso sí- dijo Dean- solo no te dejes ver

-Seguro haces lo mismo con esa chica Luna- dijo Harry

-Claro- dijo Dean sonriendo- el secreto es no dejarse en evidencia

* * *

Lo reflexionaba una y otra vez no podía arriesgarse a divertirse con alguna chica y que Ginny lo descubriera, sabía que no le debía explicaciones, pero las palabras de Dean le taladraban la cabeza. Si la lastimaba, ella dejaría de ayudarlo y eso no lo podía permitir.

Ginny era una chica agradable y muy divertida, nunca imagino que podría llegar a apreciarla, pero no se olvidaba de su meta. Tenía que dejar a un lado esos sentimientos de cariño si quería ser auror, además Ginny Wesley seguía siendo fea.

Tenía el temor de que Ginny dudara de su amistad y por eso mismo ya tenía preparada una carta bajo la manga, por si las cosas se ponían feas.

* * *

-ya te dije que no pasa nada- dijo Ginny

-Es que me preocupas- dijo Hermione

-De verdad estoy bien- dijo Ginny

-Ok te creeré- dijo Hermione

-Gracias- dijo Ginny

-Pero si te pasa algo sabes que soy tu amiga y que puedes contar conmigo- dijo Hermione

-En realidad estoy feliz- dijo Ginny

-Si lo he notado- dijo Hermione – y me alegra

-¿Entonces por qué tanta pregunta?- dijo Ginny

-Porque no quiero que andes en malos pasos- dijo Hermione

-Descuida, sigo por el buen camino- dijo Ginny

-Eso espero- dijo Hermione

-Ok entonces dejemos ese tema- dijo Ginny

-Está bien- dijo Hermione suspirando- pero espero que pronto confíes en mi

-No me pasa nada- dijo Ginny

-Sé que me ocultas algo- dijo Hermione- esperare a que tú me lo cuentes

-Gracias por la comprensión- dijo Ginny

* * *

Ginny analizaba cada detalle de la reciente amistad que Harry le había ofrecido. Se preguntaba _¿Por qué se le acercaba ahora? _No negaba que ella lo amaba, pero le daba algo de temor que la amistad que él le ofrecía no fuera sincera. Simplemente no quería salir herida de ningún modo, pero como podría evitar negarle su amistad.

Tenía claro que el nunca la miraría como algo mas, ¿Cómo Harry Potter se fijaría en ella? que era simple y fea. Ella no era para él y eso lo tenía muy claro.

* * *

-hola- dijo Harry

-Hola- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Harry

-Leyendo un poco- dijo Ginny

-Quería verte- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué, que?- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué querías verme?- dijo Ginny

-porque eres mi amiga y me la paso bien contigo- dijo Harry

-Eso es…. agradable- dijo Ginny sonrojándose

-Si.- dijo Harry- me alegra que nos conozcamos más

-Harry…. Puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Ginny

-Claro. Somos amigos ¿no?- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Ginny en susurro

-pregunta- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué te acercaste a mi?- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro desconcertado, después decidió que era hora de llevar a cabo la siguiente fase del plan.

-porque necesitaba una amiga diferente y desinteresada- dijo Harry

-no entiendo- dijo Ginny

-Tú eres mi amiga, no me miras como un trozo de carne – dijo Harry- simplemente me aceptas y podemos platicar sin tener que llegar a tener…. sexo

-¿y cómo sabias que era yo esa amiga?- dijo Ginny

-Te había observado antes- dijo Harry- me di cuenta que eras diferente

-De verdad me habías observado- dijo Ginny sonrojándose aun más

-Sí, aquí en la sala común y en el comedor- dijo Harry

-perdona que pregunte esto…. Pero…. ¿Qué problemas puedes tener tu?- dijo Ginny

-Tal vez te parecerá absurdo pero…. Mi problema es Cho- dijo Harry

-Pero…. Ella es tu novia- dijo Ginny- tendría que ser un apoyo para ti

-Pues no lo es- dijo Harry- en realidad, ella es mi novia porque no quiero defraudar a mi papa y a mi padrino

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ginny

-Ellos piensan que Cho es la mejor opción para mí- mintió Harry- cuando conocí a Cho, me gustaba pero nada mas

-Después mi padrino me presiona para hacerla mi novia- dijo Harry- mi padre al saber de esa relación se puso feliz y mi madre congenio con ella.

-y tú sientes que los defraudarías si terminaras con ella- dijo Ginny

-Sí. En muchas ocasiones mi madre ha mostrado su felicidad con ese noviazgo- dijo Harry

-y…. tu ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Ginny

-No estoy enamorado de ella, si a eso te refieres- dijo Harry

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry

-Si la amaras no la engañarías- dijo Ginny y Harry se sorprendió

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry- no voy a negar que he sido un mal novio al mentirle

- No deberías continuar con esa relación si no la amas- dijo Ginny

-lo sé. Pero no me atrevo a dañar a mis padres, a mi padrino y a ella- dijo Harry

-Deberías pensarlo bien- dijo Ginny- no es bueno ilusionarla con algo que no sientes

-Lo intentare- dijo Harry- además ya he decidido olvidarme de las chicas por ahora

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-porque te he conocido a ti- dijo Harry

- ¿yo he influido en eso?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Sí. Te veo que eres muy buena y me dan ganas de cambiar, para que te sientas orgullosa de ser mi amiga- dijo Harry

-Me alegra que cambies, pero por ti- dijo Ginny- por que seas feliz

-Gracias por ser mi amiga- dijo Harry abrazándola

Ginny sonrió y recibió ese abrazo caluroso.

* * *

Tal parecía que el profesor Snape estaba encontrar de la diversión de los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts, en especial de Harry Potter. Snape se preguntaba el porqué de la mejora de Harry en su materia, pero solo lo comprobaría con la práctica y esperaba con ansias los exámenes de fin de año para comprobarlo, aunque faltaban muchos meses Snape seria paciente

Harry estaba intranquilo, Snape dejo un pergamino demasiado largo para entregar en pocos días. De nuevo tendría que recurrir a Ginny ya que tenía un partido de Quiditch y naturalmente al ser capitán y buscador del mismo, no podía darse el lujo de no entrenar. Aunque dudaba de usar a Ginny, ya que pensaba que ella era honesta, tal vez podría pensar en otra solución a su problema.

Después de la plática que mantuvieron ambos Harry llego a la conclusión que Ginny era una buena amigo y dudaba en continuar con sus planes. Tal vez podría continuar con su amistad.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Dean

-pero qué diablos…. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Pero tú solo te haces problemas- dijo Dean- si tienes la solución en tus narices

-No quiero seguir usando a Ginny- dijo Harry

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- dijo Dean

-Porque tuve una plática con ella y fue honesta.- dijo Harry- demostró que es mi amiga

-Solo lo hizo para enamorarte- dijo Dean

-No lo creo- dijo Harry

-Claro que si- dijo Dean- esa chica siente algo por ti

-Eso no es verdad, solo somos amigos- dijo Harry

-¿Qué no te has fijado como te mira?- dijo Dean

-Me mira como a cualquier otro- dijo Harry

-Pues engáñate tu mismo- dijo Dean

-Entonces con más razón no puedo lastimarla- dijo Harry

-Pues no sé cómo le harás para entrenar y terminar el pergamino- dijo Dean

-Esto…. Es frustrante- dijo Harry

-Ella no sabrá que la usas- dijo Dean- ella es feliz siendo tu amiga

-Pero en realidad abuso de ella- dijo Harry

-Pero no tienes porque lastimarla- dijo Dean- no se lo digas. Después de este año podrás continuar con tu amistad y asunto solucionado.

-No lose- dijo Harry

-Los amigos nos ayudamos- dijo Dean

-Está bien- dijo Harry resignado

* * *

-Y es por eso que estoy preocupado- dijo Harry

-Siento mucho que tengas tantos deberes- dijo Ginny

-Sí, pero espero que cuando sea auror valga la pena- dijo Harry

-Si es lo que en verdad deseas entonces si lo valdrá- dijo Ginny

-Eso espero- dijo Harry- si tan solo tuviera una solución

-Tranquilízate…. Yo… te ayudare- dijo Ginny

-En verdad- dijo Harry

-Si…. Tu…. Solo ocúpate de tus entrenamientos y yo hare el pergamino- dijo Ginny

-Gracias…. Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo

-De nada – dijo Ginny

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido, Harry acudía a sus entrenamientos y el poco tiempo que tenia libre lo disfrutaba con una que otra chica dispuesta a satisfacerlo, claro siempre cuidándose de no ser descubierto por Ginny.

Ginny realizaba sus deberes y por supuesto que termino el pergamino de Harry, se sentía feliz de poder apoyarlo, ya que estaba agradecida por la amistad que le brindaba. Solo tendría que hablar con Harry para decirle que practicara las pociones y así Snape no descubriera que en realidad ella realizaba los trabajos.

El día del partido llego, y con eso la victoria para Harry, todos se encontraban celebrando en la sala común, Ginny decidió pasar por la biblioteca para entregar un libro ya que ella no disfrutaba mucho de esas fiestas.

Después de entregar el libro decidió buscar a Harry en la celebración para felicitarlo, eran amigos por tanto no tendría algo de malo acercarse y darle una sonrisa amistosa.

* * *

Harry se encontraba platicando con Ron, Dean y Seamus, sobre el partido recién ganado. De pronto unas manos se deslizaron por la cintura de Harry, y lo apretaron fuerte.

-Pero que…. – dijo Harry

-Amorcito- dijo Romilda

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Harry soltándose de su abrazo

-Pero creí que tal vez podríamos celebrar juntos- dijo Romilda

-Claro que celebraremos- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero no aquí, donde todos nos miran

-Entonces donde- dijo Romilda

-Ven vamos a fuera de la sala común- dijo Harry

-Está bien- dijo Romilda

Ambos salieron de la sala común, Harry mantenía la distancia, pero Romilda se le colgaba del brazo.

-Me muero por estar contigo- dijo Romilda

-Sí, si…. Pero no quiero que nos vean- dijo Harry

-Pero… si Cho ya no está aquí- dijo Romilda

-No quiero que alguien le vaya con el cuento- dijo Harry

-Pero aquí no hay nadie- dijo Romilda poniéndose enfrente de Harry y pasando sus brazos por su cuello

-Espera…. – dijo Harry pero Romilda lo beso muy apasionadamente

Harry la separo de él como pudo.

-Te he dicho que esperes- dijo Harry

-Pero si no hay nadie- dijo Romilda

Romilda volvió a besarlo y Harry ya no se resistió.

-Vamos tómame de la cintura- dijo Romilda

Harry la tomo de la cintura y respondí sus besos intensamente.

* * *

Ginny continúo caminando a paso lento, con la cabeza agachada. Caminaba directo a la sala común, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una escena que le causo un gran dolor en el pecho. Frente a ella se encontraba Harry besándose apasionadamente con Romilda Vans.

Romilda abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny parada solo mirándolos.

-¿Y tú que miras?- dijo Romilda

Harry voltio y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginny y se quedo en estado de shock procesando el hecho de el gran error que había cometido

-Yo….solo- dijo Ginny

-Además de fea, tartamuda- dijo Romilda

Ginny dio media vuelta y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry reacciono ante la huida de Ginny.

-pero quién diablos te crees para hablarle así- dijo Harry

-Pero… yo solo- dijo Romilda

-No quiero que le vuelvas a hablar así- dijo Harry- si lo haces te pesara

Harry salió en busca de Ginny, dejando a una Romilda enojada y sorprendía por la reacción del mismo.

* * *

Harry buscaba por todo Hogwarts y no encontraba a Ginny. Sabía que no debió de dejarse llevar. Pero lo que más le dolía era la gran tristeza que los ojos de Ginny mostraban. Se sentía realmente culpable, la quería encontrar rápido. Si por este asunto ella ya no lo ayudaba no sabía que haría, de nuevo regresaría a ser el esclavo de Snape y eso no podría permitirlo.

Después de la plática que tuvo con Dean puso en la balanza sus opciones y definitivamente el hecho de ser un auror le gano a la honestidad que le debía a Ginny Wesley.

La encontraría y la convencería de su amistad aunque tuviera que fingir estar enamorado con tal de esas notas que necesitaba.

**espero les haya gustado. espero comentarios y aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto**

_Ginny se levanto dispuesta a salir de su dormitorio pero Harry la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a su cuerpo. Todo paso demasiado rápido._

_Harry poso sus labios en los labios de Ginny._


	5. Chapter 5 Acercamiento

**HOLA. AQUI TIENEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO. SE QUE TODAS Y TODOS ODIAMOS A HARRY PERO MAS ADELANTE TENDRA SU MERECIDO. POR AHORA HAY QUE AGUANTAR EL CORAJE. ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Capitulo 5 ACERCAMIENTO**

Harry estaba desesperado, daba vueltas por todo el castillo y no la encontraba. Tal vez se cruzaron y ella a estas horas ya se encontraba en su dormitorio. Aun no tenía claro que era lo que le iba a decir, no sabía cómo justificar esos besos con Romilda, pero tenía claro que no podía darse el lujo de perderla, menos ahora que sus notas habían subido.

Por fin Ginny se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, vago por todo el castillo pensando en lo ocurrido. No podía reclamar a Harry ya que ella y el solo eran amigos. Pero aun así eso no evitaba que le dolieran la escena que presencio.

Le dolió con toda el alma darse cuenta que jamás lo tendría ni siquiera para una aventura, no la miraba ni para saciar sus pasiones y eso le dolía demasiado. Con ese pensamiento se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El despertar para Ginny esa mañana de Domingo era realmente terrible, de nuevo sentía ese vacío en su pecho, la noche anterior pensó y reflexiona las cosas sucedidas y llego a una conclusión.

Se tendría que alejar de Harry Potter, era verdad que a ella no le debía explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero le dolía estar cerca de el, y sobre todo ver como el continuaba con sus conquistas mientras ella lloraba por los rincones.

Se alejaría, y esa era su decisión, solo esperaba que Harry la comprendiera y respetara su decisión.

* * *

Una maldita semana, una semana entera intentando hablar con Ginny y nunca la encontraba, las pocas veces que la vio siempre se encontraba acompañada de sus amigas o de Ron.

No lo entendía, solo quería hablar con ella y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero tal parecía que Ginny quería exactamente lo contrario. Todas las noches la esperaba en la sala común donde siempre solían mantener sus pláticas, pero Ginny no aparecía.

Snape continuaba con sus trabajos incesantes y el tuvo que ocuparse de ellos, le costó demasiado esfuerzo tanto físico como mental. No tenía tiempo de nada. Pero eso le pasaba por imbécil, Dean se lo advirtió y el cómo estúpido cayó y esas eran las consecuencias.

* * *

-¿Qué tal ya hablaste con Wesley?- dijo Dean

-No. Me está evitando- dijo Harry

-uuuuy. Te lo dije- dijo Dean burlándose

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé- dijo Harry

-Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Dean

-No lo sé- dijo Harry- La he buscado, pero nunca puedo encontrarla sola

-Es obvio que no quiere que la encuentres sola- dijo Dean

-No sé que voy hacer. Snape me está matando con sus malditos trabajos- dijo Harry

-Piensa en una buena explicación- dijo Dean

-Eso ya lo tengo en mente- dijo Harry

-ok. Ahora busca la manera de hablar con ella- dijo Dean

-Eso es lo que he hecho toda la semana- dijo Harry fastidiado

-Pues fácil, vuela en tu Saeta por la ventana a su dormitorio- dijo Dean

-¿Cómo rayos no se me ocurrió a mi?- dijo Harry

-Solo espera a que se encuentre sola en el dormitorio- dijo Dean

-¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a saber?- dijo Harry

-De verdad que eres un cabezota- dijo Dean- solo porque te veo desesperado te lo voy a decir

-ok. Habla- dijo Harry

-Todos los sábados en la noche, realizan pequeñas fiestas en los sótanos del castillo- dijo Dean

-Eso ya lo sabía- dijo Harry- inclusive asistí a muchas

-Ese no es el punto- dijo Dean

-Entonces ¿Cuál?- dijo Harry

-Piensa ¿a quién es la única chica que no encuentras en esas fiestas?- dijo Dean

-Ginny- dijo Harry

-Exacto-dijo Dean- ella seguro que se queda en su dormitorio. SOLA

-y ¿hoy es?- dijo Harry

-sábado- dijo Dean

-La iré a buscar esta noche- dijo Harry

-Pero ya pensaste que harás, si tu explicación no la convence- dijo Dean

-No. De hecho planeaba que la convenciera- dijo Harry

-Tienes que subir de nivel- dijo Dean

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Harry

-¿a caso tengo que resolverte todo?- dijo Dean cansado

-Solo dilo de una buena vez- dijo Harry

-Bésala- dijo Dean

-No, no, no- dijo Harry

-Solo lo harás en caso de que la sientas perdida- dijo Dean

-Eso no. No puedo…. No quiero… besarla- dijo Harry con cara de asco

-Pues ponlo en la balanza- dijo Dean- Piensa en tus notas

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- dijo Luna

-Nada- dijo Ginny intentando sonreír

-Nos preocupas – dijo Hermione

-De verdad estoy bien- dijo Ginny

Hermione y Luna habían insistido toda la semana en preguntarle constantemente que le ocurría. Era imposible que no notaran su estado de ánimo, sobretodo la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban.

Ginny lo pensó por un momento, llego a la conclusión que no la dejaría en paz, así que tomo la decisión de contar lo que le ocurrió, claro solo una parte.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny- les contare

-Ok. Te escuchamos- dijo Luna

-He estado así, por que el día de la fiesta- dijo Ginny- vi a Harry con Romilda

-Hay, Ginny…. Eso ya lo sabíamos todos- dijo Hermione

-Si…. Para nadie es un secreto que ella es una diversión para el- dijo Luna

-Lose, lo sé, pero…. Me dolió verlos- dijo Ginny

-¿como los viste?- dijo Hermione

-Estaban besándose- dijo Ginny

-Amiga…. Tienes que olvidarlo- dijo Luna

-Eso es lo que intento- dijo Ginny

-Tienes que intentar salir con alguien más- dijo Hermione

-¿Quién se fijaría en mi?- dijo Ginny

-El problema no es quien se fijaría en ti- dijo Luna- El problema es que tu no ves mas allá

-Si vieras alrededor te darías cuenta que hay alguien que siempre te mira- dijo Hermione

-¿Quién?- dijo Ginny

-No te lo diremos- dijo Luna

-Tendrás que darte cuenta tu sola- dijo Hermione

Ginny solo suspiro, no sabía quién era esa persona que la miraba, lo único que sabía era que esa persona no era Harry.

* * *

-Ahora sí que te traen por la calle de la amargura- dijo Ron

-No entiendo- dijo Harry

-Pues que hace días te he notado preocupado- dijo Ron

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo Harry

-Es una chica- dijo Ron

-Solo estoy preocupado por mis notas- dijo Harry

-Pues no creo que sea solo eso- dijo Ron

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esta plática- dijo Harry

-Esa chica te gusta más de lo que tú crees- dijo Ron

-No hay ninguna chica- dijo Harry

-Bien- dijo Ron

-ES la verdad no hay nadie- dijo Harry

-No te creo- dijo Ron- has estado muy raro

-No necesito que me vengas a decir como estoy- dijo Harry molesto

-ok. Está bien- dijo Ron- solo piénsalo, si de verdad te gusta pues entonces tómala enserio

* * *

Harry reflexiono las palabras de Ron y definitivamente llego a la conclusión que lo único que le preocupaba eran sus notas, Ginny Wesley no le gustaba, ni mucho menos sentía algo por ella. Solo obtendría su perdón para seguir utilizándola.

Harry estaba preparado con su escoba en su dormitorio, tendría que volar hasta la ventana del dormitorio de Ginny para poder hablar con ella.

Abrió su ventana y se subió a su escoba, el aire frio de la noche le llego en la cara, pero eso no le impidió continuar. Minutos después pudo divisar el dormitorio de Ginny. Entro a la habitación y en un rápido movimiento se bajo de la escoba. Ginny lo miro sorprendida.

-Har…rry- dijo Ginny-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola- dijo Harry

-Hola –dijo Ginny- contéstame ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Harry

-Pero como se te ocurre entrar a mi dormitorio- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Tú no me dejaste elección- dijo Harry

-Pueden verte y entonces podrían expulsarnos- dijo Ginny

-Estoy desesperado por hablar contigo- dijo Harry

-¿de qué?- dijo Ginny

-De este distanciamiento- dijo Harry

-Yo…- dijo Ginny

-Espera…. Yo quiero explicarte- dijo Harry

-¿Qué tienes que explicarme?- dijo Ginny tranquila

-Yo y Romilda no tenemos nada- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- dijo Ginny

-es importante que lo sepas- dijo Harry

-¿Para quién?- dijo Ginny

-Para ambos- dijo Harry

-No entiendo porque vienes a decirme esto- dijo Ginny

-Solo…. Escúchame-dijo Harry

-ok. Habla- dijo Ginny

-Yo decidí cortar todos los lazos que me unen con todas esas chicas- mintió Harry- Y esa noche Romilda me pidió el beso de despedida eso es todo

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones- dijo Ginny

-Es que no quiero que pienses mal de mí- dijo Harry

-Harry…. No te ofendas pero…. Tú has ganado tu fama- dijo Ginny- y honestamente no veo raro que te besaras con Romilda o con cualquier otra

Harry se sorprendió, sabia de la fama que tenias, pero el hecho de que se lo dijera Ginny de frente lo hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho.

-Entiendo que pienses así de mí- dijo Harry- pero quiero cambiar

-Y que tengo que ver yo en tu cambio- dijo Ginny

-Tienes que ver todo- dijo Harry

-Escucha…. Yo he pensado toda la semana en nuestra amistad- dijo Ginny- y he llegado a la conclusión que no deberíamos seguir siendo amigos.

Harry la miro sorprendido, ella en realidad estaba terminando con su amistad. No podía permitirlo, sus notas estaban en juego. Creyó que podía manejar este asunto con la simple explicación que le había dado. Pero ahora tendría que jugarse su otra carta.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-porque tu yo somos muy diferentes- dijo Ginny

-Eso no importa- dijo Harry- Yo me siento bien platicando contigo

-Yo también…. Pero no es sano – dijo Ginny

-No es sano ¿Para quién?- dijo Harry

-para ambos- dijo Ginny

-Yo voy a cambiar- dijo Harry- sé que es incomodo para ti mi comportamiento… pero de verdad voy a cambiar

-Es que no tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo Ginny- tu puedes ser como quieras

-¿Entonces por qué te quieres alejar de mí?- dijo Harry

Ginny se ruborizo, no podía confesarle que su cercanía le hacía daño, no podía confesarme que lo amaba y por eso mismo debían alejarse.

-Lo siento pero de verdad es mejor así- dijo Ginny

-Ginny no puedes dejarme así- dijo Harry

-Lo siento – dijo Ginny

Ginny se levanto dispuesta a salir de su dormitorio pero Harry la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a su cuerpo. Todo paso demasiado rápido.

Harry poso sus labios en los labios de Ginny. Al principio Ella no respondió el beso, pero en cuanto Harry movió sus labios, ella le respondió.

Ambos sintieron descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, el beso era cálido y tierno. Ambos movían sus labios sincronizada mente. Las manos de Harry posaban en la cintura de Ginny presionándola contra su cuerpo. Ginny en un impulso pasó sus brazos por su cuello.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron por unos segundos intentando descubrir lo que el otro sentía. Harry tomo su escoba y salió de la habitación dejando a una Ginny sorprendida.

* * *

Harry estaba sorprendido por los sentimientos que salieron a flote a raíz de ese beso. Pensaba una y otra vez ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Ginny? Pero se encontraba confundido. Solo de algo estaba seguro, eso beso le gusto mucho más de lo que esperaba, le encanto nunca había sentido algo así con ninguna otra chica.

Ginny estaba más enamorada todavía, durante los años de conocer a Harry siempre se pregunto ¿Qué se sentiría un beso de Harry Potter? Ahora que ya lo sabía, toda la imaginación que dejo volar durante años, no se comparaba con la realidad.

Una semana después Tanto Harry como Ginny, evitaban encontrarse, era algo raro, pero ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar ante el acercamiento que tuvieron.

Harry tenía que continuar con sus deberes sin la ayuda de Ginny, y eso lo hacía pasar de la peor manera, se dio cuenta que necesitaba a Ginny, ante eso negó la posibilidad de sentir algo por ella y decidió continuar con su plan original.

* * *

-Haciendo deberes- dijo Dean

-Si.- dijo Harry

-huuuuuy…. Pues creo que a ese paso no acabaras pronto- dijo Dean

-Lose- dijo Harry

-Y por qué no utilizas a Ginny- dijo Dean

-porque me está evitando- dijo Harry

-Por ese beso que dijiste que le diste- dijo Dean

-Si- dijo Harry

Harry no le contaría que el también la evitaba porque ese beso le gusto demasiado.

-Pues arréglalo ya – dijo Dean- y hazla que se ponga a hacer tu tarea

-Si lo pienso hacer pero…. No quiero presionarla- dijo Harry

-Y mientras tú aquí haciendo todos tus trabajos- dijo Dean

-Es que no sé qué decirle- dijo Harry

-Es hora que le digas que te gusta- dijo Dean

-¿queee?- dijo Harry

-Piénsalo…. Por lo que me dijiste ella se quería alejar de ti- dijo Dean

-Pero eso no es para tanto- dijo Harry

-Pues…. Te sigue evitando- dijo Dean- y si no la convences de que sientes algo por ella. Te va abandonar y adiós notas altas

-Ginny no lo haría- dijo Harry

-No estés tan seguro- dijo Dean

-Es que no puedo…. Decirle que me gusta eso implica…..- dijo Harry

-Una relación- termino Dean

-Sí. No quiero involucrarme mas allá con ella- dijo Harry

-No te estoy diciendo que te la tires- dijo Dean

-No puedo…. ¿Que no la has visto?- dijo Harry

De ninguna manera reconocería el miedo que tenia de sentir algo más por Ginny.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Dean- pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios

-Lo pensare- dijo Harry

Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer, el hecho de tener que fingir una relación con Ginny era demasiado, tal vez ella se enamoraría de verdad. Pero por otro lado estaban sus notas y el deseo de ser auror.

**¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESPERO COMENTARIOS AQUI LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DE PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_-Ginny de verdad me gustas…. Me agradan las platicas que tenemos y siento unas inmensas ganas de besarte- dijo Harry acercándose a ella_

_-Tú también me gustas- dijo Ginny_

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH_

_-Sí. Ginny Me gusta- dijo Neville_

_-Pero se trata de Ginny y ella es mía- dijo Harry sin pensarlo_

**NO SE LO PIERDAN**


	6. Chapter 6 Ella es mia

**HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. Y TIENEN RAZON TODOS ODIAMOS A HARRY PERO YA DISFRUTAREMOS CUANDO PAGUE TODO LO QUE LE HACE A NUESTRA GINNY. ESPERO LES GUSTE. DISFRUTENLO.**

**CAPITULO 6 Ella es mía**

Ron llevaba algunos días preocupado por su amigo Harry, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba. Constantemente estaba distraído y perdido en su mundo. Le preocupaba, pero siempre que le preguntaba que le ocurría el le contestaba que nada. Tal vez podría con el tiempo convencerlo que le confiara su problema.

-He notado a Harry demasiado raro- dijo Ron

-¿raro? ¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione

-Pues preocupado-dijo Ron

-Tal vez sea por sus notas en pociones- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez… pero creí que estaba mejorando- dijo Ron

-¿de verdad?- dijo Hermione

-Si inclusive el profesor muy a su pesar lo felicito- dijo Ron

-Es raro…. Digo que mejore tan rápido- dijo Hermione

-Bueno estas últimas semanas se la ha pasado haciendo deberes- dijo Ron

-Si es aun más raro- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo Ron

-¿exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva Harry así?- dijo Hermione

-Pues…. Como dos semanas- dijo Ron- ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en especial- dijo Hermione

-Cuando piensas de esa forma es porque algo tramas- dijo Ron

-Solo son suposiciones- dijo Hermione

-Pues dímelas…. Tal vez yo te ayude- dijo Ron

-No…. Prefiero primero estar segura- dijo Hermione

-Pues espero que no sea nada malo- dijo Ron

-Eso espero yo también Ron- dijo Hermione

* * *

Hermione pensaba definitivamente en Ginny, era realmente raro el comportamiento de ambos. Se imaginaba algo pero Ginny no se prestaría para eso, y si Harry lo hubiera hecho. No, definitivamente no era posible.

-Hola- dijo Hermione

-Hola- dijo Ginny

-¿por qué tan sola?- dijo Hermione

-Estoy estudiando un poco- dijo Ginny

-ok. Me pregunto porque siempre estás aquí en la biblioteca y no en la sala común- dijo Hermione

-Bueno…. Es que…. Aquí estoy mas cómoda- dijo Ginny

-Y antes no estabas cómoda- dijo Hermione

-Sí. ¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-porque antes estudiabas en la sala común- dijo Hermione- y de un tiempo para acá no lo haces

-Puedes ser directa- dijo Ginny

-Ok. Pero ¿de verdad quieres que lo sea?- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Harry?- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-No te hagas- dijo Hermione- últimamente ambos han estado raros

-¿Y el que tiene que ver conmigo?- dijo Ginny

-Pues… que es una casualidad- dijo Hermione- Exactamente llevan así dos semanas

-Yo no sé que tiene el. – Dijo Ginny intentando convencerla- pero yo no tengo nada que ver con sus problemas

-Entonces porque siempre estás aquí- dijo Hermione

-ya te lo dije- dijo Ginny- Me siento más tranquila

-Es que me preocupo- dijo Hermione- No quiero que sufras

-No estoy sufriendo- mintió Ginny

-Estás segura- dijo Hermione- Te conozco

-Ya te había explicado por qué estaba así- dijo Ginny

-Segura que fue solo por ese beso- dijo Hermione

-¿beso?- dijo Ginny recordando el beso que le dio Harry

-Sí. El beso de Harry con Romilda- dijo Hermione

-Si…. Si…. Fue por ese beso- dijo Ginny

-Ok. Pero si me necesitas aquí estaré- dijo Hermione

-Gracias- dijo Ginny

* * *

Ginny venia rápidamente caminando hacia la sala común, cada día esperaba hasta que fuera noche para regresar a su dormitorio y así no encontrar a Harry. Entro a la sala común y camino hacia las escaleras cuando….

-Ginny- dijo Harry

-Ha… rry- dijo Ginny

-Podemos hablar- dijo Harry

-Claro- dijo Ginny

-Ven siéntate- dijo Harry señalando el espacio del sillón a lado de el

Ginny se sentó a lado de él algo incomoda.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- dijo Ginny

-De nosotros- dijo Harry

-Ok. Habla- dijo Ginny

-Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el beso- dijo Harry

-¿te arrepientes?- dijo Ginny

-No. Pero no era la mejor forma de besarte- dijo Harry

-ok. Continua- dijo Ginny

-Se que tal vez quieras terminar nuestra amistad- dijo Harry

-Si…. Espero que me entiendas, no quiero salir herida- dijo Ginny

-Yo también quiero terminarla- dijo Harry

Ginny lo miro con tristeza.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores Ginny- dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla

-Yo… entiendo y de verdad creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ginny

-Yo quiero terminar nuestra amistad- dijo Harry- porque quiero algo más

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ginny

-Me gustas Ginny- mintio Harry- me gustas mucho

-No…. Puede ser- dijo Ginny

-porque no- dijo Harry

-Tan solo mírame- dijo Ginny- no soy como las chicas con las que has salido

-Es por eso que me gustas- dijo Harry

-No…. Tal vez estés confundido o agradecido- dijo Ginny

-No es eso…. A mí no me importa si me ayudas o no con mis deberes- mintió Harry

-¿en verdad?- dijo Ginny

-Ginny de verdad me gustas…. Me agradan las platicas que tenemos y siento unas inmensas ganas de besarte- dijo Harry acercándose a ella

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Ginny

-Pues créelo porque estoy aquí Ginny- dijo Harry

Harry le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios para convencerla y Ginny se lo respondió.

-Me gustas- de nuevo mintio Harry

-Tú también me gustas- dijo Ginny

Ginny lo abrazo y él le correspondió.

-He notado que has estado haciendo deberes- dijo Ginny

-Sí, aun me queda por terminar un pergamino de pociones- dijo Harry

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo Ginny

Harry sonrió, eso era justo lo que esperaba de ella. El sacrificio que acababa de hacer dio resultados demasiado rápido.

-No quiero abusar de ti- dijo Harry

-No es ningún abuso- dijo Ginny- anda explícame de que se trata

-Está bien- dijo Harry

Estuvieron unos minutos más platicando sobre el trabajo de pociones, ambos se despidieron con un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

Los días pasaban. Ginny y Harry reanudaron sus encuentros en las noches en la sala común. Ginny continuaba con los deberes de Harry. Platicaban sobre sus días de ambos y se divertían mucho. Harry estaba agradecido ya que las notas subieron de nuevo. En cuanto a su relación no tenía un nombre, solo se daban unos pocos besos pequeños y solo son eso Ginny era feliz.

Diciembre llego con la nieve en el castillo de Hogwarts, y a pesar de todos los alumnos disfrutaban la nieve y se divertían a los alrededores del castillo.

* * *

-Hola – dijo Neville

-Hola- dijo Harry

-Se que no somos muy amigos pero no tenía a quien recurrir- dijo Neville

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo Harry

-Bueno…. Tanto como un problema no- dijo Neville

-Ok. Suéltalo- dijo Harry

-Me gusta una chica- dijo Neville

-¿y eso es un problema?- dijo Harry

-No sé cómo decirle que me gusta- dijo Neville

-Pues solo empieza a hablarle- dijo Harry

-Ya le hablo…. Pero no mucho- dijo Neville

-¿de verdad te gusta?- dijo Harry

-Muchísimo…. Creo…. Que…. Estoy enamorado- dijo Neville

-¿enamorado?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Y te pido por favor que no se lo digas a nadie- dijo Neville

-Ok. Tienes mi palabra- dijo Harry

-Entonces que me recomiendas que haga- dijo Neville

-Primero acércate mas a ella- dijo Harry- hazla sentir bien, y tú mismo te darás cuenta si ella te corresponde

-pero…. ¿Cómo me daré cuenta?- dijo Neville

-Tienes que obsérvala bien- dijo Harry- fíjate en sus reacciones

-Ok…. Eso hare- dijo Neville

-si estás seguro que algo siente por ti- dijo Harry- entonces le dices que te gusta

-Si…. Eso hare- dijo Neville

-¿Quién es esa chica?- dijo Harry

-Es Ginny- dijo Neville

Harry sintió como un inmenso calor acompañado de una furia se instalaba en su pecho. Jamás había sentido algo así, en ese momento quería arrancarle la cabeza a Neville y hervirla en un caldero.

-¿Ginny?- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Neville

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Harry demasiado serio

-Sí. Ginny Me gusta- dijo Neville

-Creo que no te gusta…. Estás confundido- dijo Harry

-No, ella de verdad me gusta mucho- dijo Neville

-Debes pensarlo…. Ella solo es un capricho- dijo Harry

Decidió convencer a Neville por todos los medios que no se acercara a Ginny.

-No… no…. Quiero algo serio con ella- dijo Neville

-¿Qué tan serio?- dijo Harry

-Le pediré que sea mi novia- dijo Neville

-PERO NO PUEDES- grito Harry

-pero…. ¿Por qué?- dijo Neville sorprendido

-por…. Por… por Ron- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo?- dijo Neville

-Si…. Si Ron te matara- dijo Harry

-Pero yo de verdad quiero estar bien con Ginny- dijo Neville

-Es que no la has visto- dijo Harry intentando detener a Neville- Ella no es muy bonita

-Claro que si…. Tiene unos labios muy lindos- dijo Neville- además de que es una chica estupenda

-Ok. Si es muy linda- dijo Harry- pero Ron no es muy lindo con el tema de su hermanita

-Eso es lo que temo- dijo Neville

-No te acerques a ella- dijo Harry muy serio

-Pero…. Tú acabas de decirme que me acerque a ella- dijo Neville

-Pero se trata de Ginny y ella es mía- dijo Harry sin pensarlo

-¿tuya?- dijo Neville desconcertado

-Me…. Refiero a que…. Es…. es como mi hermana- dijo Harry

-Yo esperare un poco mas- dijo Neville

-Si espera un poco mas- dijo Harry- tal vez a que Ginny cumpla 30 años

-¿queee?- dijo Neville

-Yo te lo digo porque me preocupa tu seguridad- dijo Harry- recuerda que Ginny tiene seis hermanos y yo

-¿tu? Pero tú no eres nada de ella- dijo Neville

-Ella es…. Es… importante- dijo Harry- es muy cercana a mi familia

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Neville- esperare un poco mas

-Si eso haz- dijo Harry- No me gustaría verte golpeado

-No… no…. Yo esperare- dijo Neville

-Eso espero- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente

* * *

Neville, Neville. Pensaba Harry como demonios Neville se le ocurría siquiera considerar la posibilidad de estar con Ginny. Ella ya estaba ocupada y no permitiría que nadie intentara quitársela, porque ella era de él, al menos era su ayudante.

Recordaba lo que Neville le había dicho _Le pediré que sea mi novia, _no podía permitirlo ella era su, se golpeo la frente recordando que ella no era nada de él. Pero eso sería por poco tiempo. Le dio miedo experimentar todos esos sentimiento y se dijo así mismo _solo es porque me importan demasiado mis notas, solo eso. _Aunque en el fondo no estaba tan seguro.

-Ginny- dijo Harry

-Hola- dijo Ginny sonriendo- te esperaba más tarde

-Necesitaba decirte algo- dijo Harry

-Está bien te escucho- dijo Ginny

-Se que tu y yo tenemos algo- dijo Harry

-A ja- dijo Ginny

-Quiero que le pongamos nombre- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-Pues porque…. Porque es necesario- dijo Harry

Harry pensó que era necesario porque no quería que alguien más se le acercara. Necesitaba saber que ella tenía un compromiso con él para estar seguro que no se le ocurriría hacerle caso a alguien más

-No entiendo- dijo Ginny

-No necesitas entender- dijo Harry

-Es que por qué quieres ahora eso- dijo Ginny

-porque no quiero que pienses que no quiero algo serio contigo- dijo Harry

-No pienso eso- dijo Ginny

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Harry

-Y Cho- dijo Ginny

-Tú sabes mi situación con ella- dijo Harry

-Aun así…. Ella es tu novia- dijo Ginny

-Pero no la quiero- dijo Harry

-No puedes pedirme que sea tu novia, si tu ya tienes una- dijo Ginny

-Solo dame tiempo- dijo Harry- necesito saber que eres mi novia- dijo Harry

-¿tiempo?- dijo Ginny

-Sí. Dame tiempo para poder preparar a mis padres y dejarla- dijo Harry

-Está bien- dijo Ginny

-Entonces ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- dijo Harry

-Si acepto- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Ginny rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y dejo de pensar en los porqués y en Cho Chang.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESE HARRY ES UN EGOISTA. ESPERO COMETARIOS. AQUI LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

_-Solo te digo algo. Para divertirse hay muchas chicas- dijo Sirius seriamente- Pero Ginny Wesley es para algo serio_

_-No estoy con ella- dijo Harry_

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGG_

_-No te digo que no te enamores- dijo Dean- porque necesitarías estar ciego para enamorarte de esa fea_

_-No hables así de ella- dijo Harry molesto_


	7. Chapter 7 Vacaciones

**HOLA AQUI ANDO DE NUEVO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO. PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN PUESTO ESTA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITAS Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE LA LEEN. MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO.**

**OK. CREO QUE ODIAMOS A HARRY, PERO NO HAY QUE DESESPERARNOS, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS SOBRE COMO HARRY TENDRA QUE PAGAR POR SU ENGAÑO. DISFRUTENLO.**

**CAPITULO 7 Vacaciones**

Ahora todo era diferente para Ginny Wesley. No podía dejar de pensar en él y sonreír tontamente. Tanto tiempo había soñado con eso y ahora era una realidad. Toda la semana fue muy feliz y agradecía que Harry se haya fijado en ella.

El era muy amable con ella y aunque no se dejaban ver en público no le importaba, porque pronto Harry arreglará su noviazgo con cho y entonces ya podrían salir juntos a cualquier parte.

A pesar de todo Harry se sentía bien en compañía de Ginny, pero no podía permitirse que el corazón se llenara de sentimientos tontos, se repetía una y otra vez que lo que sentía era porque estaba agradecido con Ginny por los deberes que le hacía, nada mas agradecimiento era lo que sentía.

Decidió no darle mayores explicaciones a Dean y mucho menos decirle sobre su noviazgo, no quería que nadie se enterara, aunque los besos con Ginny no le parecían tan malos.

Era la última semana antes de irse de vacaciones para pasar las festividades con sus familias. Harry no tuvo mayor preocupación ya que la asignatura más pesada era pociones y el contaba con Ginny su novia.

Ron le había preguntado varias veces a que se debía su notable mejora en pociones, pero Harry solo le respondió que estudiaba demasiado. Además también le pregunto sobre ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, y Harry le respondió que era por que pronto veria a Cho.

* * *

Llego el día en que los alumnos de hogwarts partieran a sus casas, y unos minutos antes Ginny y Harry se encontraron en un aula vacía.

-Espero no te olvides de mi- dijo Harry

-Claro que no lo hare- dijo Ginny- ¿y tú?

-No. – dijo Harry

-¿me escribirás?- dijo Ginny

-Claro que si- dijo Harry

-Espero que me extrañes tanto como yo a ti- dijo Ginny

-Te extrañare mucho- dijo Harry

-Ya es hora- dijo Ginny

-Sí, pero antes….- dijo Harry

Se dieron un beso que duro demasiado aunque ante los ojos de ambos fue demasiado corto.

-Vamos- dijo Ginny

-Sal tu primero, para que no nos vean- dijo Harry

-Está bien- dijo Ginny

* * *

La cena de navidad llego y los Potter irían a celebrarla en casa de los Wesley. Harry agradecía que Cho pasara las festividades de viaje con su familia, así no tendría que verla. Le impresionaba no querer verla ni siquiera para un encuentro sexual, ya que desde que beso a Ginny por primera vez no había estado con ninguna chica.

* * *

En la casa de los Wesley

-Lily estoy tan contenta que nos reunamos todos- dijo Molly mientras terminaba de preparar la ensalada

-Sí. Harry estaba ansioso por llegar- dijo Lily

-Debe extrañar a Ron- dijo Molly

-Sí. Aunque cuando salgan tendrán que separarse un poco- dijo Lily

-Eso sí. Pero si ambos irán a la academia de aurores no será tanto- dijo Molly

-Solo espero que Harry lo logre- dijo Lily

-Veras que sí. Harry es un muchacho muy inteligente- dijo Molly

-Sí. Severus me ha comentado que ha mejorado notablemente- dijo Lily

-Ves. No hay porque preocuparse- dijo Molly

-Tienes razón- dijo Lily sonriendo

* * *

-Ven un momento Harry- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry

-Si no dejas de mirarla todos los Wesley se darán cuenta- dijo Sirius

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Harry

-De la Chica Wesley- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué hay con ella?- dijo Harry

-Si no me quieres contar esta bien- dijo Sirius

-Es que no entiendo de que me hablas- dijo Harry indiferente

-Solo te digo algo. Para divertirse hay muchas chicas- dijo Sirius seriamente- Pero Ginny Wesley es para algo serio

-no sé porque me dices esto- dijo Harry

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero- dijo Sirius- tienes que darte cuenta las chicas que son para un rato y las que valen la pena

-Ginny ¿en cuál categoría entra?- dijo Harry

-En las que valen la pena- dijo Sirius- eso sin dudarlo

-No tengo interés en ella- dijo Harry

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Sirius- aunque nunca pensé que te fijaras en ella

-¿Por qué suponías eso?- dijo Harry curioso

-Porque Ginny es especial- dijo Sirius- Ella es muy bella

-¿bella?... Pero que no la has visto- dijo Harry

-No me refiero al físico- dijo Sirius

-Sirius Black hablando de sentimientos- dijo Harry riendo

-Mira Ahijado- dijo Sirius seriamente- Se que no he sido un hombre que tome enserio a las mujeres. Pero hasta yo sé reconocer que Ginny no es para jugar

-Lo dices por sus hermanos- dijo Harry

-No. Lo digo porque ella es muy linda- dijo Sirius- lástima que tu solo veas el exterior

-Ok…. Entiendo tu punto- dijo Harry

-Eso espero porque noto en ti algo especial cuando la miras- dijo Sirius

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Harry

-Niégatelo todo lo que quieras- dijo Sirius- pero en el fondo sabes que digo la verdad

Harry solo se quedo en silencio.

-No le hagas daño- dijo Sirius- porque si desperdicias la oportunidad de estar con ella te arrepentirás

-No estoy con ella- dijo Harry

-Eso espero, porque tengo entendido que tu noviecita es esa chica chillona-dijo Sirius- y no me gustaría que Ginny tuviera que sufrir a causa de eso

-No tengo nada que ver con ella- dijo Harry molesto

-Ok te creo- dijo Sirius- aunque eso no quiere decir que no te guste. Solo…. Tienes que ser un poco más discreto

Sirius entro a la casa dejando a un Harry preguntándose una vez mas ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Ginny?

* * *

Ginny veía a los Potter convivir con su familia y se preguntaba ¿Por qué Harry tenía que estar atado a un noviazgo con Cho? Esperaba que pronto solucionara ese asunto. Se imaginaba a su familia platicando sobre su noviazgo con Harry y sonreía. Estaba segura que Lily y Molly serian las más felices porque ello estén juntos.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que el papel que le llevo la lechuza de su hermano Ron la tomo por sorpresa. Lo leyó rápidamente y sonrió.

Ginny salió de la casa y se dirigió a el cuarto donde su papa guardaba las cosas muggles que coleccionaba.

-Te extrañe- dijo Ginny

Harry se dirigió hacia Ginny y la tomo entre sus brazos. La beso intensamente y Ginny se sorprendió.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Harry

-Me gustaría que las vacaciones pasaran rápido- dijo Ginny

-¿de verdad?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Yo… de verdad te extraño- dijo Ginny

-Quería verte- dijo Harry

-Sí. Me sorprendió tu nota- dijo Ginny

-No sabía cómo avisarte- dijo Harry

-Bueno pero ya estamos aquí- dijo Ginny abrazándolo mas fuerte

-Creí que si te mandaba mi lechuza todos se darían cuenta- dijo Harry

-Eso sí, no quiero que nos atormente-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Creo que tus hermanos me cortarían la cabeza- dijo Harry

-No tanto, recuerda que eres como de la familia- dijo Ginny- cuando se enteren después se les pasara

Harry solo la abrazo, diciéndose así mismo que nunca llegarían a esa parte, ya que todo eso terminaría antes de que los Wesley se enteraran. No quería, ni aceptaba que Ginny le gustaba. No se enamoraría porque eso arruinaría su fama en Hogwarts.

* * *

La cena transcurrió de manera agradable, todos los presentes disfrutaban y charlaban amenamente. Harry decidió no ver a Ginny porque no quería que su padrino los descubriera.

Los Potter se despidieron de los Wesley con gran alegría prometiendo hacer una reunión en su casa próximamente.

Durante el transcurso de la segunda semana de vacaciones Ginny y Harry solo se escribieron. Cho regreso de su viaje y Harry la fue a visitar a su casa.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la casa de Cho.

-Bésame Harry- dijo cho

-Espera Cho- dijo Harry- No me vas a preguntar ¿Cómo he estado? O si ¿te he extrañado?

-Se que estas bien, porque te estoy viendo- dijo Cho- Y por supuesto que me has extrañado

Cho metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry para acariciarlo.

-Espera…. Porque mejor no platicamos- dijo Harry

-Harry…. Por Merlín…. Tenemos poco tiempo mis padres regresaran pronto- dijo Cho

-Es que…. No has pensado en que convivamos mas- dijo Harry

-Hablas de platicar- dijo Cho desconcertada

-Sí. Tu yo somos novios y sin embargo no sé nada de ti- dijo Harry

-Creí que nos divertíamos de otra manera- dijo Cho

-Sí y de eso no me quejo- dijo Harry- pero…. Nunca hablamos

-Creí que era suficiente con las cartas que nos enviamos- dijo Cho

-Pero…. Si solo nos hemos escrito dos veces- dijo Harry

-Y ¿Querías mas?- dijo Cho

-Sabes que…. Mejor olvídalo- dijo Harry cansado

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Cho

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-Estas diferente- dijo Cho

-No. Soy el mismo- dijo Harry

-El Harry que yo conocí no me hubiera pedido que habláramos- dijo Cho

Harry por unos segundos reflexiono. Efectivamente el Harry antes de Ginny no le hubiera importado la convivencia con Cho. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora si? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué deseaba que la chica que estuviera en ese momento con él fuera Ginny?

-Solo me importa nuestra relación- dijo Harry- Eso es todo

-Ok. Si tú lo dices- dijo Cho- Mejor hay que aprovechar el tiempo

Cho se abalanzo sobre Harry besándolo apasionadamente. Harry le correspondió y coloco sus manos sobre el trasero de ella. Cho lo acariciaba con sus manos y le besaba el cuello.

Harry permitió las caricias de Cho y cerró los ojos. Entonces la imagen de Ginny besándolo y acariciándolo le llego de lleno y se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Cho

-Na… da- dijo Harry intentando apartar la imagen de Ginny

-Entonces- dijo Cho

-Continuemos- dijo Harry comenzando de nuevo

Estuvieron así por cinco minutos más, pero para Harry era imposible sacarse de la mente a Ginny.

-Creo…. Que mejor me voy- dijo Harry

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Cho

-Lo siento- dijo Harry – Tengo que irme

-Pero…. No hemos terminado- dijo Cho

-Te llamare luego- dijo Harry saliendo corriendo de la casa de Cho

* * *

Llego el día que regresarían a Hogwarts, Ginny estaba ansiosa por ver a Harry. Lo extrañaba mucho y deseaba abrazarlo. Harry se encontraba confundido, aun no podía explicarse el porqué no pudo tener sexo con Cho y las posibles respuestas le daban miedo.

En la cena de bienvenida Ginny y Harry no pudieron evitar lanzarse miradas furtivas, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Hermione.

* * *

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Hermione?- pregunto Ginny

-Muy bien…. Aunque debo reconocer que extrañe a Ron- dijo Hermione

-Lo que hace el amor- respondió Luna

-y ¿tu? Ginny ¿extrañaste a alguien?- dijo Hermione

-Claro…. A ustedes dos- dijo Ginny

-Na damas a nosotras- dijo Hermione

-sí. Si no ¿a quién más?- dijo Ginny

-No sé. Yo solo preguntaba- dijo Hermione

-Tengo que contarles algo- dijo Luna

-¿Qué es?- dijo Ginny

-He terminado con Dean- dijo Luna

-¿eran novios?- dijo Hermione

-No. Pero he cortado nuestra aventura definitivamente- dijo Luna

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué te decidiste?- dijo Hermione

-Pues porque me aburrió- dijo Luna

-Pues según tus propias palabras la pasaban muy bien juntos- dijo Ginny

-Pero ahora ya no- dijo Luna

-¿él como lo tomo?- dijo Hermione

-Mal…. Creo que tiene un ego muy grande- dijo Luna

-Mira ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?- dijo Ginny- Luna dejando a Dean

-Les dije que en cualquier momento lo mandaba a volar- dijo Luna

-Creo que el que más pierde es el- dijo Hermione

-Sé muy bien qué es eso lo que le duele- dijo Luna- jamás me cerré de ojos

-¿entonces por que estabas con él?- dijo Ginny

-Porque me gustaba- dijo Luna como si fuera lo más obvio

-Lo importante es que ya se acabo- dijo Hermione

-Ahora hay que ver quién es la próxima víctima de Dean- dijo Luna

* * *

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Harry divertido

-No te burles – dijo Dean- La muy estúpida solo me dejo

-Es que de verdad…. Da risa- dijo Harry

-Esto es enserio- dijo Dean- ahora tengo que moverme a buscar a alguien mas

-Pues tu decías que la tenias muy controlada- dijo Harry

-Eso pensé yo- dijo Dean

-Creo que te regreso la trastada- dijo Harry riendo

-Si la muy…. haaaaa- dijo Dean

-Ya relájate- dijo Harry- encontraras quien te ayude

-Agradezco no haberla tomado enserio- dijo Dean

-Tu…. Nunca has tomado a alguien enserio- dijo Harry

-Deberías dejar de burlarte- dijo Dean- recuerda que tú también tienes a tu negocio

-Eso es aparte- dijo Harry muy serio

-Pues cuidado porque te puede hacer lo mismo- dijo Dean

-Ginny está comiendo de mi mano- dijo Harry

-Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo Dean

-No…. Ginny es diferente- dijo Harry

-Solo recuerda que son amigas- dijo Dean

-Y tú recuerda que Luna en realidad estaba al tanto de que la utilizabas- dijo Harry

-Pues entonces cuídate de que Luna no influya en Ginny- dijo Dean

-Ya te lo dije ella está enamorada de mi- dijo Harry

-Solo ten cuidado- dijo Dean

-Lo tomare encuentra- dijo Harry

-No te digo que no te enamores- dijo Dean- porque necesitarías estar ciego para enamorarte de esa fea

-No hables así de ella- dijo Harry molesto

-Ok. Entiendo que la defiendas porque gracias a ella han subido tus notas- dijo Dean

-Ella es buena persona- dijo Harry

-Ese no es el punto- dijo Dean

-¿entonces?- dijo Harry

-Contrólala… No permitas que te deje antes que tú a ella- dijo Dean

Dean tenía toda la razón, no podía permitirse tener sentimientos por Ginny. Luna dejo a su amigo sin contemplaciones y tal vez Ginny haría lo mismo con él. Tenía que poner barreras entre ambos. No podía permitirse salir herido, porque entonces perdería mucho más que solo su sueño, perdería el corazón.

**como ven. espero comentarios para ver que les parecio y como ya lo mencione antes acepto sugerencias. aqui les dejo un avance del proximo capitulo.**

_-Cho- dijo Harry con sorpresa_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry_

_-No…. Yo me voy- dijo Ginny dándose la media vuelta y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de la pareja feliz y perfecta de Hogwarts._

_Harry solo la miro irse con gran tristeza, pero no se atrevía a dejar a su verdadera novia por buscar a la chica que solo utilizaba. Solo esperaba que Ginny pudiera perdonarlo esta vez._

**no se lo pierdan**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 14 DE FEBRERO

**HOLA. PERDON POR TARDARME, PERO MI COMPU TENIA VIRUS, GRACIAS A DIOS PUDE RESPALDAR LOS CAPITULOS. Y HOY MISMO ME LA ENTREGARON Y AQUI ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO. LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR PONERME EN SUS FAVORITOS, Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE ME LEEN.**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

**CAPITULO 8 14 de Febrero**

-Hola amor- dijo Ginny sonriente

-Hola- dijo Harry serio

-¿Me has extrañado estos días?- pregunto Ginny

-Si.-dijo Harry

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo Ginny

-No.- dijo Harry

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas así de serio?- dijo Ginny

-Así soy- dijo Harry

-Perdón…. – dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-Si hice algo que te molestara- dijo Ginny

-No es eso.-dijo Harry

-¿entonces?- dijo Ginny

-¿es que acaso no puedo tener un mal día?- dijo Harry molesto

-Yo…. Discúlpame- dijo Ginny

-¿tienes el pergamino de Snape?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Es este- dijo Ginny entregándole el pergamino

-Ok. Me iré a dormir- dijo Harry tomando el pergamino

-Tan pronto- dijo Ginny

-Si estoy cansado- dijo Harry

-Creí que estaríamos un poco más de tiempo juntos- dijo Ginny

-Te dije que estoy cansado- dijo Harry fastidiado

-Está bien- dijo Ginny- mañana nos vemos

-No sé si mañana nos veremos- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-Porque tal vez no tenga ganas de verte- dijo Harry

Harry subió a su habitación rápidamente dejando a una Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche en la que Harry cambio totalmente con Ginny. Y pronto se acercaba el 14 de Febrero, y él pensaba dedicarle ese día a Cho como compensación por lo ocurrido la última vez.

Harry sentí una presión en el pecho al tratar así a Ginny, pero lo prefería mil veces a enamorarse. Se negaba una y otra vez la posibilidad de tener una relación seria con ella.

Algo que le empezó a ocurrir sin poder evitarlo, cada noche soñaba con ella, un sueño tras otro. Algunos sueños eran eróticos y no podía evitar pensar en Ginny y el íntimamente. Estaba realmente frustrado no deseaba a ningún otra chica, incluso ni las insinuaciones de Romilda le habían causado tal deseo.

Algunas veces pensó en olvidarse de todo y simplemente seducir a Ginny, pero no podía dañarla a tal nivel, otras veces pensaba en tomarla enserio y terminar su relación con Cho, pero miraba a Dean realizando los deberes que antiguamente le hacía Luna y entonces recordaba el por qué no enamorarse.

Para Ginny ese mes fue verdaderamente un sufrimiento, el distanciamiento de Harry la estaba matando y lo peor es que no entendía el porqué. Varias ocasiones se vio tentada a preguntarle ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Pero siempre se lo impedía esa frialdad en los ojos de él.

Pero ahora estaba decidida, se enfrentaría a él, le pediría una explicación y que explotara lo que tuviera que explotar.

* * *

-Heey amigo- dijo Dean

-Heey- dijo Harry

-Estas preocupado- dijo Dean

-Tengo la cabeza hecha un lio- dijo Harry

-¿eso por qué?- dijo Dean

-Viene 14 de febrero- dijo Harry

-No sabes que regalarle a Cho- dijo Dean

-El problema es que tengo que estar con Ginny y Cho- dijo Harry

-ooh, ya veo- dijo Dean- solo organízate

-Aunque he pensado dedicarle ese día a Cho- dijo Harry

-Y te olvidaras de Ginny- dijo Dean

-Bueno no puedo partirme en dos- dijo Harry

-Eso está claro pero no puedes hacer eso- dijo Dean

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-Ginny podría molestarse y no hacer tus trabajos- dijo Dean

-No había pensado en eso- dijo Harry

-Pues tenlo en mente- dijo Dean- no puedes arriesgarte a que eso pase

-Esto es difícil- dijo Harry suspirando

-Tú mismo lo haces difícil- dijo Dean

-Eso lo dices tú por que no tienes una novia-dijo Harry

-Tal vez…. Pero solo tienes que organizar tus horarios y ya- dijo Dean

-Pensare que hacer- dijo Harry- después de todo no sería bueno dejar a Ginny

-Eso es- dijo Dean

* * *

-Bien. Ya suéltalo- dijo Ginny

-¿soltar que?- dijo Hermione

-Lo que sea que estés pensando- dijo Ginny

-No pienso en nada- dijo Hermione

-ok- dijo Ginny y dirigió de nuevo su vista al libro que tenía entre sus manos

-Si tengo algo- dijo Hermione

-Pues solo dilo- dijo Ginny

-Han pasado semanas- dijo Hermione- y tú no me has contado lo que ocultas

-No pasa nada- dijo Ginny indiferente

-Ves, ciento que no confías en mí- dijo Hermione

-Hay cosas que tú no me cuentas respecto a tu relación con Ron- dijo Ginny

-Sí, pero son cosas…. Ya sabes…. Intimas- dijo Hermione

-Pues mis cosas también son intimas- dijo Ginny

-¿Tú tienes intimidad?- dijo Hermione sorprendida

-No me refiero a esa clase de intimidad- dijo Ginny

-oh, bien- dijo Hermione

-¿entiendes?-dijo Ginny

-Sí. Solo ten cuidado con lo que sea que estés haciendo- dijo Hermione

-Lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Ginny

-No quiero que sufras- dijo Hermione

-Lo hare. No te preocupes más- dijo Ginny

-¿me lo contaras algún día?- dijo Hermione

-Te lo contare. Cuando esté lista- dijo Ginny

Ginny de verdad esperaba poder contarle a su amiga sobre su relación con Harry, pero primero le daría a Harry el tiempo necesario para solucionar su relación con Cho.

* * *

-Hola- dijo Harry llegando a la sala común ya muy tarde

-Hola- dijo Ginny enfocada en su lectura

-¿estas ocupada?- dijo Harry

-No- dijo Ginny- solo leo

-Ok- dijo Harry- Iré a dormir

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Ginny

-¿de qué?- dijo Harry

-Pues de tu actitud- dijo Ginny

-¿Cuál actitud?- dijo Harry

-Pues de tu frialdad para conmigo- dijo Ginny

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Harry

-Ok. Si te vas a poner en ese plan está bien- dijo Ginny

-No me estoy poniendo en ningún plan-dijo Harry

-Yo no voy aguantar tu actitud- dijo Ginny

Harry solo la miro sorprendido, le daba miedo enamorarse de ella, es por eso que se comportó así.

-Así, que si continuas así, será mejor que nos alejemos-dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo?-dijo Harry aún más sorprendido

Harry jamás pensó que Ginny tomara esa decisión, ¿Cómo podría dejarlo si él la tenía en sus manos?

-Lo que has escuchado- dijo Ginny- Me gustas demasiado es por eso que prefiero quedarme con esa imagen. No quiero decepcionarme de ti

-Ginny….- dijo Harry

-De verdad intente hablar contigo pero tú no quieres- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para irse a su dormitorio- así que será mejor

-No…. Ginny discúlpame- dijo Harry deteniéndola con un abrazo

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-susurro Ginny en su oído

Harry no podía contarle la plática que tuvo con Dean. Ni mucho menos el temor que tenía a raíz de la separación de Dean con Luna. Así que opto por mentir una vez más.

-Es…. Es Cho- dijo Harry

-¿Qué pasa con Cho- dijo Ginny sintiendo un dolor en el pecho

-Quiero terminar con ella lo antes posible- dijo Harry- pero me da miedo por Sirius y mis padres

-Pero…. En navidad vi a tus padres tranquilos- dijo Ginny

-Porque ellos conmigo son una cosa y con ustedes son otra- mintió Harry rápidamente

-No tienes por qué desesperarte – dijo Ginny abrazándolo más fuerte- yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco- dijo Harry

-Pero deberías olvidarte de tus miedos y enfrentarlos- dijo Ginny

-Eso intento- mintió Harry

-Piénsalo son tus padres y te aman- dijo Ginny- no pueden ser tan malos

-Solo necesito esperar el momento oportuno- dijo Harry

-Yo te esperare todo lo que sea necesario- dijo Ginny

Harry sintió que su corazón latió mas rápido, la beso con ternura y la abrazo aún más fuerte. Ahí con ella entre sus brazos decidió dejarse llevar por lo que sea que sentía por ella.

Por fin después de tanto reprimirse se dejó llevar por los besos con Ginny, ya no se preocuparía más porque ella pudiera dejarlo como Luna lo hizo con Dean. Tenía que reconocer que todo esto fue también por la confesión de Neville.

* * *

No podía dejarla ir, y que Neville se armara de valor y le confesara lo que sentía por ella. No sabía exactamente los sentimientos que todo esto le provocaban, o al menos no los reconocía. Lo único que sabía era que no la dejaría libre para que se fuera con Neville.

Ginny estaba inquieta por la actitud de Harry pero ahora que ya hablo con él se sentía más tranquila, ella lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que arreglara la situación con Cho. Aunque eso no quitaba las ilusiones que tenía cuando por fin ya no se escondieran de nada ni nadie.

* * *

Paso una semana más entre besos y abrazos inocentes, Ellos seguían viéndose cada noche en la sala común. Harry estaba más confundido y tenía miedo de darse cuenta lo que en verdad sentía por Ginny. Estaban a tan solo unos días de la llegada del 14 de Febrero. Harry agradecía que Cho le envió una Carta avisándole que no podría asistir a la salida a Hogsmeade que se realizaría el mismo 14 de Febrero. Todo eso le daba la oportunidad de planear un día con Ginny.

Harry tenía todo preparado, aunque tenía que reconocer que le pidió algo de ayuda a Dean para que nadie los pudiera ver, pero disfrutaría el día con Ginny. Le daría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

El día había llegado y Harry esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

-Por fin llegas- dijo Harry

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny

-¿Te ha sido difícil escaparte de tus amigas?-dijo Harry

-Sí. Hermione es demasiado inteligente- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Para mí no fue tan difícil escapar de Ron- dijo Harry

-Pues claro es Ron- dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio

-Lo más importante es que ya estás aquí conmigo- dijo Harry

-Me moría de ganas por verte- dijo Ginny

-Yo también Ginny- dijo Harry

-Quisiera abrazarte- dijo Ginny

-Por ahora no podemos- dijo Harry

-Lo sé. Pero seré paciente- dijo Ginny

-Gracias por comprender- dijo Harry sinceramente

-No agradezcas- dijo Ginny- me gusta estar contigo

-A mí también- dijo Harry- espero te guste todo lo que tengo preparado

-Sé que me encantara viniendo de ti- dijo Ginny

-Eso espero- dijo Harry- porque lo prepare especialmente para ti

-Ahora seré yo la que te gradezca- dijo Ginny

-ok. Pasemos a la primera sorpresa- dijo Harry

-Ok ya quiero verla-dijo Ginny

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Harry

Ginny cerró los ojos. Harry saco una pequeña caja blanca que contenía una cadenita con un dije que tenía la letra H. La coloco en el cuello de Ginny.

-Abre los ojos- dijo Harry

Ginny abrió los ojos y sintió el metal de la cadenita en su cuello instintivamente la toco y cuando pudo mirarla su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

-Es… es hermosa- dijo Ginny

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Harry sonriendo

Ginny no resistió más y lo abrazo. Harry respondió al abrazo. Solo duro pocos segundos y se separaron.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lado- dijo Harry

-Sí. – Dijo Ginny- No quiero que Hermione nos vea

-Ron me mataría si me ve abrazando a su hermanita- dijo Harry

-No es tan malo- dijo Ginny

-Eso lo dices por que a ti no te golpearan- dijo Harry

-Algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a mis hermanos- dijo Ginny

Harry dejo de sonreír, de pronto se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, su plan no era presentarse ante ningún Wesley. En cuanto Ginny no le sirviera él la dejaría. Lo único que hacía en este momento era disfrutar su compañía pero nada más.

-¿dije algo malo?- dijo Ginny

-No- dijo Harry- Sera mejor irnos- dijo Harry

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando un grito los paralizo a ambos

-Harrrrrry- dijo Cho corriendo hacia la pareja que segundos antes se habían abrazado con gran efusividad.

-Cho- dijo Harry con sorpresa

-Amor…. te he extrañado tanto- dijo Cho abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry

-De última hora pude venir ¿no es genial?-dijo Cho

-Si- dijo Harry

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Cho al notar la seriedad de Harry

-Nada solo estoy sorprendido- dijo Harry intentando sonreír

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Cho

-Es…. Es la hermana de Ron- dijo Harry

-oh- dijo Cho- debí suponerlo

-Si…. Yo tengo que irme- dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez desde la llegada de Cho

-Ustedes…. Tenían algún plan- dijo Cho

-No claro que no- dijo Harry- Ginny solo me preguntaba por Ron

-Ok. Bueno entonces no te molestara que me lleve a Harry- dijo Cho pícaramente- Tengo una sorpresita para él. Entiendes verdad

-Si…. Yo me voy- dijo Ginny dándose la media vuelta y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de la pareja feliz y perfecta de Hogwarts.

Harry solo la miro irse con gran tristeza, pero no se atrevía a dejar a su verdadera novia por buscar a la chica que solo utilizaba. Solo esperaba que Ginny pudiera perdonarlo esta vez.

**QUE TAL LES PARECIO. ESPERO COMENTARIOS. AQUI LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DE PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_-Eso está bien- dijo Harry- yo por ejemplo soy muy feliz con Cho y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie_

_El corazón de Ginny no soporto más cuando Harry abrazo a Cho y le planto un beso apasionado en los labios._

_-Nos vamos- dijo Ginny a Neville_

**NO SE LO PIERDAN!**


	9. Chapter 9 Un nuevo amigo

**HOLA CHICOS, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS QUE TOMARE EN CUENTA. Y DE NUEVO VUELVO A DECIR QUE ODIAMOS A HARRY. LA VERDAD A MI TAMBIEN ME CAYO BASTANTE MAL, PERO QUE LE VAMOS HACER, ¿QUE SERIA DE LAS HISTORIAS SIN ALGO DE DRAMA? EN FIN... LO UNICO QUE LES PUEDO PROMETER ES QUE LLORARA DEMASIADO CUANDO TODO SE LE REGRESE. ESTAREMOS ANSIOSAS QUE LLEGUE ESE DIA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME. ¡ DISFRUTENLO !**

**CAPITULO 9 Un nuevo amigo**

Ginny caminaba con gran tristeza, aunque sabía que la novia oficial era Cho, eso no impedía que su corazón sangrara al verlos juntos. Le dolía y mucho, pero ¿que podría hacer si ella misma acepto esa situación? ¿Que podría hacer si lo amaba?

Su única esperanza era esperar a que Harry finalizara esa relación y por fin estuvieran juntos.

* * *

-Harry- dijo Cho

Harry no respondió, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Harrrrrrry-grito Cho

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber-dijo Cho

-Lo siento es que tengo problemas con pociones- dijo Harry

-No es momento para que pienses en eso- dijo Cho

-Perdón- dijo Harry

-mejor…. Vamos a una habitación al caldero Chorreante- dijo Cho sonriendo

-No. Solo hay que comer algo- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?- dijo Cho

-porque no me avisaste que venias y yo deje varios pendientes en Hogwarts- dijo Harry

-Pero cariño… - dijo Cho

-Lo siento pero tengo el tiempo contado- dijo Harry

-Está bien- dijo Cho con fastidio

* * *

-hola- dijo Neville

-hola- dijo Ginny limpiándose algunas lágrimas en su rostro

-¿estas llorando?-susurro Neville

-No. Solo una basurita en mi ojo- dijo Ginny

-oh-dijo Neville- Llevo un rato buscándote

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Ginny

-Me preguntaba…. Si… si te gustaría… tomar una cerveza de mantequilla…. Conmigo- dijo Neville

-Me encantaría- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Vamos- dijo Neville

Ambos caminaron platicando de la escuela hacia el caldero chorreante. Ginny suplicaba en silencio no encontrarse con Harry y Cho.

El tiempo para ambos se pasó volando entre pláticas y risas. Neville estaba contento ya que al menos pudo entablar una conversación con Ginny.

* * *

Harry estaba se encontraba en la entrada del castillo despidiéndose de Cho. Diviso el siguiente carruaje y no pudo evitar que el pecho se le oprimiera al ver que Ginny y Neville venían juntos y sonriendo.

-Hola – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Neville que caminaba junto a Ginny

-Hola –respondió Neville

-Parece que se la han pasado bien- dijo Harry muy serio

-Sí. Hemos ido a tomar una cerveza- dijo Neville

-Que bien. Entonces la pasaron estupendamente- dijo Harry

-Si ha sido un día muy agradable- dijo Neville- ¿no es así Ginny?

-Claro me la he pasado bien- dijo Ginny

Harry sintió como la ira crecía en su pecho al imaginarse a Neville tomando de la mano a Ginny y tal vez besándose.

-Cho y yo la hemos pasado genial- dijo Harry y Cho lo miro desconcertada

Ginny nuevamente sintió un dolor en el pecho y decidió ser fuerte y no demostrarlo.

-Eso es muy bueno- dijo Neville- después de todo son una linda pareja

-Verdad que si- dijo Cho- ustedes dos deberían ser algo. Se ven perfectos juntos

Entonces Harry quiso quemar la boca de Cho.

-Nosotros solo somos amigos- dijo Ginny rápidamente

-oh. Es que los veía tan sonrientes-dijo Cho- no es así Harry

-Sí. Se veían felices juntos- dijo Harry

-Es tan lindo tener alguien a quien amar y que te amen- dijo Cho- verdad amor

-Bueno… pues yo y Ginny apenas somos amigos- dijo Neville- pero espero que a partir de ahora tengamos una amistad

-Claro Neville-dijo Ginny sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de Neville- eres muy amable

Harry no soporto más.

-Eso está bien- dijo Harry- yo por ejemplo soy muy feliz con Cho y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie

El corazón de Ginny no soporto más cuando Harry abrazo a Cho y le planto un beso apasionado en los labios.

-Nos vamos- dijo Ginny a Neville

-Si es mejor dejarlos solos- dijo Neville pícaramente

-Hey. Esperen. No se vayan- dijo Harry

-Nosotros no queremos interrumpir- dijo Ginny seria- será mejor que te quedes con tu novia

Harry la miro a los ojos y entonces lo supo. Era un idiota por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Yo me iré con ustedes- dijo Harry- Nos veremos luego Cho

-Adiós amor- dijo Cho- espero me extrañes

El camino a la sala común fue en silencio y Harry pensaba cómo hacer para conseguir el perdón de Ginny.

Al llegar a la sala común….

-Yo iré a mi dormitorio- dijo Ginny rápidamente

-Espera- dijo Neville

-Si- dijo Ginny

-Yo…. Te he… comprado algo- dijo Neville sacando una pequeña cajita

-oh- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Espero te guste- dijo Neville.-puedo…. ponértela

De la cajita saco una pequeña pulsera de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de ángel. Y la puso en la muñeca derecha de Ginny.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny- es hermosa

-Si Neville es hermosa en verdad- dijo Harry molesto

-ooh… perdón amigo- dijo Neville- nos olvidamos de ti

-Si ya veo- dijo Harry

-Yo me iré a dormir- dijo Ginny- gracias Neville. Adiós Harry

Ginny se retiró a su dormitorio.

-Esta… hermosa- dijo Neville en un suspiro

-Si.-dijo Harry-¿creí que te dije que no te acercaras a ella?

-He pensado mucho sobre nuestra conversación- dijo Neville- decidí que ella vale la pena

-¿de verdad no tienes miedo a sus hermanos?-dijo Harry

-Pues claro- dijo Neville- pero ella lo vale

-esto es enserio- dijo Harry- te quiero lejos de ella

-¿Por qué?-dijo Neville

-Porque ella no es para ti- dijo Harry molesto

-Y según tu ¿Para quién es?- dijo Neville

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Harry-solo aléjate de ella

-Eso no es posible- dijo Neville- lo siento pero la única que me alejara será ella

-Pues ya lo veremos- dijo Harry

-Mejor dime ¿tú por qué tanto interés?-dijo Neville

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Harry- la conozco desde hace años

-Pero eso no te da derecho a elegir quien este con ella- dijo Neville

-Eso no te importa- dijo Harry

-Yo solo me alejare cuando ella me lo pida- dijo Neville retirándose- por cierto ten cuidado, porque por tu actitud tal vez tu deberías temer de los Wesley más que yo

-¿Qué insinúas?- dijo Harry

-Solo te digo, disimula tu interés por ella- dijo Neville retirándose

* * *

-Hey tortolo- dijo Dean

-Hey- dijo Harry

-¿Qué tal tu San Valentín?-dijo Dean

-Como la mierda- dijo Harry

-No me digas que Ginny rechazo lo que le preparaste- dijo Dean

-Ni tiempo me dio de mostrarle nada- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?-dijo Dean desconcertado

-Cho llego de sorpresa y me arruino todo- dijo Harry

-Eso si es malo- dijo Dean carcajeándose

-No te burles- dijo Harry

-Es que me hubiera gustado ver tu cara- dijo Dean

-Pues el caso es que termine muy mal con Ginny- dijo Harry

-Eso está peor- dijo Dean

-No sé qué decirle para que este bien conmigo-dijo Harry

-Pues no te hagas rollo e invéntale algo- dijo Dean

-Es que creo que la herí- dijo Harry

-Vamos… solo échale la culpa a Cho- dijo Dean

-Si tú hubieras visto su cara-dijo Harry triste

-ok. Si la heriste, pero no fue tu culpa que Cho llegara-dijo Dean

Harry no le contaría sobre sus celos hacia Neville, eso era algo que se guardaría para él solo.

-Intentare hablar con ella- dijo Harry

-Hazlo- dijo Dean- recuerda que hay trabajos que entregar

Los trabajos de Snape eran lo que menos le importaban a Harry, pero eso era algo que él no se había dado cuenta…

* * *

-Hola- dijo Neville dirigiéndose a Ginny que se encontraba sentada en la sala común leyendo un libro.

-Hola-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tu- dijo Neville sentándose a lado de ella

-Bien- dijo Ginny cerrando el libro

-¿Qué lees?-dijo Neville

-Un libro sobre transformaciones- dijo Ginny

-Es interesante- dijo Neville

-Sí. Al menos para mí- dijo Ginny

-Yo… quería preguntarte- dijo Neville nervioso- Si te la…. Pasaste bien conmigo el sábado

-Claro. Eres un gran amigo- dijo Ginny

-Sobre eso…. Yo quería- dijo Neville- invitarte a… dar un paseo

-¿un paseo?-dijo Ginny

-Sí. Por el lago- dijo Neville

-Seria lindo- dijo Ginny

-Entonces vamos- dijo Neville

-¿Ahora?-dijo Ginny

-Sí. Si no te molesta- dijo Neville

-Claro que no- dijo Ginny

Ambos salieron rumbo al lago conversando sobre la escuela y los jardines de Hogwarts. En pocos minutos llegaron al lago.

-Yo necesito decirte algo- dijo Neville muy nervioso

-Dime. Te escucho- dijo Ginny

-Yo… tu… me… gustas- dijo Neville

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Que me gustas- dijo Neville con decisión

-Oh. Neville- dijo Ginny

-Sé que tal vez tu no sientas algo por mí- dijo Neville- pero si me das la oportunidad

-Neville por ahora no estoy en condiciones de iniciar algo contigo- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?- dijo Neville triste

-porque estoy enamorada de alguien más- dijo Ginny

-oh. Lo siento- dijo Neville

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-dijo Ginny

-Porque te estoy incomodando-dijo Neville

-Eres muy valiente en decírmelo- dijo Ginny- y de verdad agradezco tu sinceridad

-Pero no estas interesada en mi- dijo Neville

-Quiero ser sincera como tú lo eres- dijo Ginny- lo siento

-Entiendo en el corazón no se manda- dijo Neville

De pronto Neville quiso preguntar ¿de quién estaba enamorada Ginny?, pero se imaginó que no le contestaría, aunque él ya tenía una idea quien era el afortunado.

-Gracias por entender- dijo Ginny- pero qué tal si somos amigos

-Me parece bien- dijo Neville- Puedo… puedo darte… un abrazo

-Claro. – dijo Ginny abrazándolo

* * *

Estaba que la sangre le hervía. Cuando los vio dirigiéndose al lago, los siguió. Y después de un rato que hablaron, se dieron un maldito abrazo. No podía creer que Ginny se fijara en Neville. Pero esa misma noche hablaría con ella y todo volvería a la normalidad. Ginny seguiría siendo su novia y Neville se alejaría de ella, de eso se encargaría él.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba terminando un pergamino para transformaciones. Se encontraba un poco más tranquila. Neville acepto muy bien que no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos. Hoy no sabía qué dirección tomaría su relación con Harry, pero no quería engañar a Neville con falsas esperanzas.

Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry tomo asiento a lado de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry

-Ok. Hablemos-dijo Ginny

-Ok. No te quiero ver con Neville, no quiero que te mire, ni que te hable- dijo Harry seriamente- mucho menos que tú le hables. Te queda claro.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras. Jamás imagino que Harry Potter se encontrara celoso por ella.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS.**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_-Te… deseo-dijo Harry con voz ronca_

_-Yo…. También- dijo Ginny_

_-Quiero estar más cerca de ti- dijo Harry_

**NO SE LO PIERDAN**


	10. Chapter 10 Una noche juntos

**HOLA. VEO QUE TODOS Y TODAS PENSAMOS IGUAL "HARRY POTTER ES UN EGOISTA", PERDON POR PONERLO ASI EN ESTA HISTORIA. PERO MAS ADELANTE NOS SENTIREMOS SATISFECHOS CUANDO PAGUE MUAJAAAAA. **

**BIEN... AGRADESCO MUCHO QUE SIGAN LEYENDOME. Y AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR MAS. AQUI LES DEJO ELNUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**¡ DISFRUTENLO !**

**CAPITULO 10 Una noche juntos**

Harry la miraba seriamente. Jamás imagino llegar a sentir el deseo de encerrarla con llave para que nadie la viera y mucho menos la tocara. No sabía y le daba miedo averiguar ese sentimiento. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que nunca lo había sentido por nadie.

-Pero…. ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ginny

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Harry- no lo quiero ver cerca de ti

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-¿y me lo preguntas?- dijo Harry

-Harry… creo que estas exagerando-dijo Ginny

-¿Exagerando?- dijo irónicamente Harry- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cómo te mira?

-Basta- dijo Ginny

-No. Neville te quiere como algo más que amiga- dijo Harry

-Yo y el, solo somos amigos- dijo Ginny

-Pero no te ve así- dijo Harry

-Pues yo solo lo veo como amigo- dijo Ginny- no tienes por qué dudar de mí

-Es que no es de ti de quien dudo- dijo Harry- si no de él

-Yo he hablado con el- dijo Ginny- le explique que no puedo corresponderle a sus sentimientos

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry sobresaltado-¿le has contado de nosotros?

-Claro que no- dijo Ginny- simplemente le dije que no puedo ofrecerle otra cosa que amistad

-Ginny… de verdad no me agrada que estés con el- dijo Harry

-Pues lo siento pero Neville es mi amigo- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?- dijo Harry

-porque es una exageración lo que haces-dijo Ginny

-Nooo. Tus eres la que está equivocada- dijo Harry- lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta y por eso te fuiste con él a tomar tu cervecita.

-Pues tú te fuiste con tu novia-dijo Ginny sin pensar

Harry la miro sorprendido y Ginny se sonrojo.

-Tú sabes mi situación con ella-dijo Harry

-Lo siento…. No quise- dijo Ginny

-Te entiendo. Sé que es difícil- dijo Harry- Pero tengo miedo

-Pero ¿a qué le temes?-dijo Ginny

-Neville te puede ofrecer lo que yo no- dijo Harry

-Pero yo estoy contigo- dijo Ginny

-Lo sé, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así- dijo Harry

-No quiero seguir peleando contigo- dijo Ginny- yo entiendo tu situación y tu deberías entender la mía

-Es que….es- dijo Harry

-Si de verdad deseas continuar conmigo tienes que respetar mis amistades- dijo Ginny

-Está bien- dijo Harry resignado

-Gracias por intentar entender- dijo Ginny

-Yo… quiero… pedirte una disculpa- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?-dijo Ginny

-Yo no quería portarme así contigo- dijo Harry

-Te entiendo- dijo Ginny

-De verdad que estoy arrepentido de mi comportamiento- dijo Harry

-De verdad que si te disculpo-dijo Ginny

-¿Enserio?-dijo Harry

-Enserio- dijo Ginny abrazándolo de la cintura-Comprendo que estabas algo celoso

Harry por unos segundos proceso lo que Ginny le dijo. ¿En verdad estaba celoso? Y si es así ¿Por qué? Cada día le daba más miedo de los sentimientos que Ginny despertaba en él. Nunca ninguna chica había logrado despertar en el celos.

* * *

Las semanas iban pasando y para Harry todo era el Quiditch, los entrenamientos eran cada día más intensos ya que el próximo partido estaba muy cerca. Ginny lo seguía apoyando ciegamente con sus trabajos en pociones.

El contacto de Harry y Cho casi nulo. Él había llegado a pensar que tal vez ella tuviera a alguien más, después de todo él no era un buen novio para ella. Lo que más lo sorprendió de esa situación es que no sentía nada, al contrario deseaba que Cho encontrara a alguien más.

Sus encuentros en la sala común continuaron, a pesar de lo cansado que llegaba a estar Harry por los entrenamientos, siempre le dedicaba al menos una hora a Ginny, aunque no entendía por que crecían cada día sus ganas de estar con ella.

Ginny cada día que pasa estaba más ilusionada con el momento en que por fin llegaran a estar juntos sin esconderse. No había querido preguntarle a Harry una fecha exacta para que terminara con Cho, ni mucho menos presionarlo. Sabía que él ya se encontraba muy cansado y ocupado con sus entrenamientos. Confiaba que el pronto pondría remedio a su situación.

* * *

Por fin el día del partido llego, Ginny desde su asiento apoyaba a Harry. Lo veía volando buscando la Snitch y suspiraba. Le encantaba mirarlo y ahora asistiendo al partido nadie podía murmurar que lo mirara a su antojo.

El partido fue todo un éxito, Gryfindor nuevamente gano. Harry celebraba en la sala común, pero conscientemente que en unas horas cito a Ginny en la sala de multipropósitos, para celebrar con ella.

* * *

Horas después en la sala de multipropósitos….

-Felicidades- dijo Ginny sonriendo y abrazando a Harry

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Harry respondiendo con efusividad el abrazo

La sala de multipropósitos era una réplica exacta de la sala común de Gryfindor.

-Has estado genial- dijo Ginny

-Tú me has dado suerte- dijo Harry

-Claro que no….tu eres muy buen buscador- dijo Ginny

Harry la beso como nunca antes. Era un beso cargado de pasión, la apretó a su cuerpo hasta no quedara ni siquiera un milímetro de espacio entre ellos. Ginny respondió al beso y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando les falto el aire, Harry se separó de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que los labios de Harry le provocaban.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Ginny.

Definitivamente Harry la deseaba, y la deseaba más que a ninguna chica que hubiera besado antes. Sus manos comenzaron a descender al trasero de la chica. Ginny se lo permitió. Harry frotaba en círculos el trasero de Ginny.

El comprobó que Ginny en realidad tenía un trasero muy apetecible. Deseaba tenerla más cerca de él, su respiración de ambos aumento considerablemente. En un movimiento rápido Harry pego su trasero de ella a él. Ginny gimió.

-Te… deseo-dijo Harry con voz ronca

-Yo…. También- dijo Ginny

-Quiero estar más cerca de ti- dijo Harry

-ummm- dijo Ginny

Ginny por un momento analizo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, amaba a Harry pero no se sentía lista para ese paso.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti- dijo Harry

-yo también… pero no estoy lista- dijo Ginny

Harry detuvo las caricias, miro a Ginny a los ojos y vio la inseguridad en sus ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry- No quise presionarte

-No lo hiciste- dijo Ginny- si llegamos a esto fue porque yo quise

-No… quiero que te sientas mal- dijo Harry- entiendo que no es tu momento y lo respeto

-Gracias- dijo Ginny- De verdad me siento tranquila que lo entiendas

-¿Qué te parece si acomodamos los sillones y dormimos aquí?- dijo Harry

Ginny se ruborizo.

-No es lo que tú piensas- dijo Harry- solo dormir

-Me encantaría-dijo Ginny

Ambos comenzaron a acomodar los sillones de forma que tuvieron una cama. Procedieron a acomodase de modo que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Harry abrazo a Ginny y de pronto sintió una gran tranquilidad en su alma. Nada, absolutamente nada le faltaba a lado de Ginny Wesley.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos, sintió un peso en su pecho y sonrió al recordar la compañía que tenía. Miro hacia abajo y vio el rostro tranquilo de Ginny, nunca se había detenido a mirarla a detalle. Siempre se dejó llevar por lo superficial.

La observo con detenimiento y vio que su rostro tenía pequeñas pecas que la hacían ver hermosa, sus labios eran de color rosado, eran tan carnosos y le hacían una invitación a besarlos. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus pequeñas pestañas eran largas y algo rizadas de forma natural.

De pronto se dio cuenta de su realidad, disfruto pasar la noche con ella, aun sin tener contacto íntimo, con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con Cho se tomó las libertades de admirar cada detalle de su rostro. Siempre para él estaba ligado la palabra chica y sexo. Y ahora simplemente disfrutaba mirarla y tenerla cerca.

Esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, no sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero estaba seguro que era algo intenso y sobre todo le daba temor la palabra amor.

Tenía que concentrarse, sin duda la noche anterior Ginny le provoco deseo, jamás, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que una chica como ella podría provocar siquiera un leve suspiro en él. Pero la realidad fue otra, la deseaba inmensamente.

En estos momentos agradecía que ella tuviera cordura, no podía tomarla, nunca había hablado con ella, pero estaba seguro que era virgen. No quería dañarla a ese extremo, ella definitivamente lo odiaría más, si él llegaba a ese extremo.

No podía dejar su meta a un lado, tenía que continuar con su plan, por el bien de su futuro. Seria auror, y los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ginny morirían en cuanto el la hiciera a un lado. Solo esperaba poder contener el deseo de hacerla suya.

Ginny se removió, y abrió los ojos, era tan maravilloso despertar y ver a Harry junto a ella.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry

-Buenos días- contesto Ginny

Ginny lo miro y dio gracias que ahora él se encontrara con ella, lo abrazo más fuerte de la cintura y hundió su nariz en su pecho. El, la amaba tanto como ella a él, si no entonces ¿Por qué no la presiono para hacer el amor? ¿Por qué comportarse tan comprensivo?

Definitivamente él la amaba, o al menos la quería. Esa idea la ponía sumamente feliz, jamás imagino que Harry Potter podía siquiera poner sus ojos en ella, y ahora pasaron la noche juntos. Era maravilloso.

Lo amaba de eso estaba segura, pero con todo el amor que sentía por él no se sentía lista para el siguiente paso. Quería que el entendiera que ella era diferente a todas esas chicas que estaban detrás de él, ella haría el amor con el cuándo el momento llegara, porque no ser asolo sexo.

-Te ves muy linda al despertar- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta

-Y tú eres muy guapo de todas formas- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Harás que mi ego suba- dijo Harry

-aún más- dijo Ginny – gracias por esperarme

-No tienes que agradecerme- dijo Harry

- Te quiero- dijo Ginny en un impulso

Harry la miro directamente, no podría mentirle. No podía decir un "_te quiero"_ sin sentirlo.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos-dijo Harry- no quiero que Ron y Hermione sospechen.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron a sus respectivos dormitorios por caminos separados. Ginny no tomo importancia el hecho que Harry no le contestara un "_te quiero"._

* * *

Los días iban pasando y los alumnos le dieron la bienvenida a la primera semana de Marzo. Los jardines se encontraban llenándose de flores.

En uno de los dormitorios de chicos de Gryfindor….

-oye Ron- dijo Harry- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime-dijo Ron

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Hermione?-dijo Harry

-¿estás enamorado?-pregunto Ron

-Claro que no- dijo Harry- es solo curiosidad

-Ok. No te hare esto más difícil de lo que debe ser-dijo Ron

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Harry

-Suficiente debes tener con el miedo que sientes a enamorarte de esa chica por la que suspiras cada noche-dijo Ron

-Yo no….-dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ron

-Sé que lo vas a negar y de verdad no importa cuanto lo niegues, si la tienes en la mente y aquí- dijo Ron señalando con su dedo el corazón de Harry- definitivamente estás enamorado

-Pero… como saberlo-dijo Harry

-Simple…. Si solo deseas pasar tiempo con ella y cuando no estas con ella te hacen falta, si la tienes metida en cada momento en tus pensamientos. Si deseas besarla, abrazarla, entonces amigo….- dijo Ron- eso es estar enamorado

-tu sientes lo mismo por Hermione-dijo Harry

-Sí. No me importa que todos digan que es mandona o una come libros-dijo Ron- para mi es simplemente mi Hermione

* * *

Harry se encontraba en su habitación reflexionando las palabras que Ron le dijo. Creyó que al hablar con el disiparía sus dudas y sabría que lo que sentía por Ginny era cariño y nada más. Pero más allá de sentirse tranquilo, ahora estaba aterrado.

Recordaba las palabras de él, se dio cuenta que el extrañaba a Ginny al no tenerla cerca, cada día le gustaba más abrazarla y besarla. Esto solo aumentaba su teoría de estar enamorado de Ginny Wesley.

Pero si lo aceptaba y decidía estar con ella de verdad, y jugarse todo por ese amor, entonces estaría aceptando las burlas de sus compañeros, las críticas de las chicas y perdería la fama de conquistador que logro en los últimos años.

En verdad ¿podría soportar todo eso por ella? Simplemente le daba miedo, no quería arriesgarse por ella. Prefería permanecer así, escondidos de todo Hogwarts. No arriesgaría su reputación por una chica tan simple. O eso creía él.

* * *

La paciencia era sin duda el don de Ginny. Ella era paciente en esperar a que su novio solucionara sus problemas. Era paciente porque le permitía a él estar con ella con el fin de no privarse de ese amor que ambos se tenían.

Sabía que Harry haría lo correcto y ella obtendría su recompensa al final. Porque por fin estarían felices. Cada día crecía ese amor por él y aunque no se lo habían confesado ambos, estaba segura que era mutuo.

* * *

-Solo tienes que mover la poción tres veces a la derecha- dijo Ginny por quinta vez

Ambos se encontraban en la sala común, Ginny intentaba explicarle la realización de una poción, pero Harry no entendía del todo el procedimiento.

-Es que por más que me lo quiero grabar se me olvida ese paso-dijo Harry frustrado

-Solo tienes que memorizarlo bien- dijo Ginny

-Mañana continuamos, en este momento siento que la cabeza me va explotar- dijo Harry

-Está bien- dijo Ginny- pero no dejaremos este tema. Esta opción es de las más difíciles y ten por seguro que vendrá en los exámenes finales.

-pero para los exámenes falta mucho- dijo Harry

-Pero tienes que estudiar, si ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre de la poción- dijo Ginny

-Ok. Lo acepto estudiar con una condición- dijo Harry

-¿Cuál condición?-dijo Ginny

Que me des un beso- dijo Harry

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo- dijo Ginny

-Entonces….- dijo Harry y la beso con ternura.

Ginny se sentía en una nube. Lo abrazo por el cuello y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

-Eso fue… lindo- dijo Ginny

-Eso suelo ocasionar- dijo Harry burlonamente

-No seas arrogante- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-No lo soy- dijo Harry- pero es la verdad

-Tal vez debería castigarte y no permitirte besarme-dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-Para ver si así se te quita ese ego- dijo Ginny

-Creo que no aguantarías sin mis besos- dijo Harry

-Yo creo que ambos no aguantaríamos- dijo Ginny

Harry guardo silencio preguntándose si era verdad lo que Ginny dijo. ¿Podría soportar no besarla? Porque algo que era seguro, era el hecho que en cuanto terminara con ella no podría volverla a besar.

* * *

Hace unos meses se dio cuenta que la actitud de Ginny comenzó a cambiar, la veía extraña. Siempre se preocupó por ella, desde que se conocieron en su primer año en Hogwarts Ginny le confeso su enamoramiento por Harry Potter.

Al paso de los años y mirar el comportamiento de Harry ella misma le aconsejo a su amiga que lo olvidara, estaba segura que ella sufriría. Este año creyó que ella lograría olvidarlo. Su comportamiento era extraño y sus largas pláticas que solían tener por el amor que Ginny le tenía a Harry Potter desaparecieron.

Agradeció a Merlín que Ginny comenzara a olvidarlo, pero esto le dio una preocupación más. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a su amiga? ¿Tenía algún problema?, pero sobre todo porque no se había tomado el tiempo de contárselo.

Al principio decidió respetar la decisión de Ginny de mantener en silencio lo que sea que le ocurría. Pero aun así insistió en varias ocasiones con que le contara todo y el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse e ir a leer un poco a la sala común, salió en silencio de su dormitorio. Al disponerse a bajar por las escaleras escucho risas provenientes de la sala común.

Miro el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que era poco más de la 1 de la mañana, se preguntó ¿Quién estaría a esas horas en la sala común? Continúo bajando un par de escalones y su sorpresa fue mayor al mirar de quienes se trataban.

Frente a ella se encontraba Ginny y Harry besándose y abrazándose. Solo escuchaba su plática.

_-Tal vez debería castigarte y no permitirte besarme-dijo Ginny_

_-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry_

_-Para ver si así se te quita ese ego- dijo Ginny_

_-Creo que no aguantarías sin mis besos- dijo Harry_

_-Yo creo que ambos no aguantaríamos- dijo Ginny_

Se retiró a su dormitorio intentando procesar lo que vio. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos se besaran con tanta naturalidad? Y de pronto su cabeza hizo clic. Recordó el extraño comportamiento de Ginny. Los comentarios que le hizo Ron respecto a Harry.

¿Ellos estaban juntos?, pero ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto?, esto definitivamente era muy raro, y solo le hacía llegar a una conclusión. El sufrimiento de Ginny, porque Harry no era un chico ideal, después de todo se dedicaba solo a acostarse con las chicas. Tenía que enfrentar a Ginny, y averiguar que tramaba Harry Potter, porque definitivamente Ginny Wesley no era su tipo de chica.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y NUEVA MENTE LES COMENTO QUE ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS. AQUI LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO.**

_-Harry te está mintiendo-dijo Hermione_

_-¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny_

_-El solo te está usando- dijo Hermione- lo siento, pero él no te quiere_

**NO SE LO PIERDAN**


	11. Chapter 11 Discusion

**HOLA A TODOS. AKI ESTAMOS DE VUELTA. ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR LOS COMENTARIOS A LA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS. A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO CUANDO ACTUALIZO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO TENGO UN DIA EN ESPECIFICO PERO POR LO QUE HAN NOTADO HE PROCURADO CADA SEMANA HACERLO. ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES CADA FIN DE SEMANA.**

**AQUI SE LOS DEJO DISFRUTENLO.**

**CAPITULO 11 DISCUCION**

Después de tanto pensar la manera más fácil de hablar con Ginny, no quería verla sufrir. Este era el momento.

-Hola amiga-dijo Hermione

-Hola-dijo Ginny

-¿Estudiando?-dijo Hermione

-Algo así- dijo Ginny

-Sabes…. He pensado que me hace falta estudiar un poco-dijo Hermione

-¿más?-dijo Ginny sorprendida

-No lo digas así- dijo Hermione- no es para tanto

-Bueno…. Si es lo que quieres- dijo Ginny

-Tal vez podríamos estudiar juntas- dijo Hermione

-Está bien- dijo Ginny- aunque creo que no lo necesitamos

-que bien que aceptas- dijo Hermione- podríamos reunirnos aquí en la sala común, TODAS LAS NOCHES

-Noooo-dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?-dijo Hermione

-porque…. Porque… porque no me gusta desvelarme- dijo Ginny- si eso es no me gusta ir con sueño a las clases

-oh, si tienes razón-dijo Hermione

-Pero… podríamos tener otro horario- dijo Ginny

-porque no mejor me dices la verdad-dijo Hermione

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo Ginny

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Harry?-dijo Hermione

-No… no sé de qué me hablas-dijo Ginny

-No tiene caso que lo niegues- dijo Hermione- los vi la noche pasada

-Puedo… explicarlo- dijo Ginny al darse cuenta que no tenía caso seguir negándolo

-No soy quien para pedirte explicaciones- dijo Hermione-pero no quiero que salgas herida

-Yo quiero contarte-dijo Ginny

-¿Estas segura?-dijo Hermione

-Si-dijo Ginny

-Te escucho-dijo Hermione

-Yo y Harry somos novios-dijo Ginny

-pero… ¿Cho?-dijo Hermione

-Harry no está enamorado de ella- dijo Ginny- yo solo le doy tiempo para que termine con ella

-¿Estas segura que él va hacer eso?-dijo Hermione

-Claro… el me lo ha dicho y yo le creo-dijo Ginny muy segura

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

-somos amigos desde Octubre-dijo Ginny- y somos novios desde noviembre

-Eso quiere decir que el 14 de febrero eran "novios"-dijo Hermione

-Si-dijo Ginny

-Y tú aguantaste que él se paseara con Cho-dijo Hermione

-No fue así-dijo Ginny-Yo solo le doy tiempo

-¿tiempo? ¿Para qué?-dijo Hermione

-Tú no lo entenderías-dijo Ginny molesta

-está bien-dijo Hermione suspirando-solo ponte alerta

-Me entiendes ¿verdad?-dijo Ginny

-Solo entiendo que lo amas-dijo Hermione

-Muchísimo-dijo Ginny- tú más que nadie lo sabes

-Solo… no te confíes-dijo Hermione

-Gracias-dijo Ginny sonriendo

* * *

La semana paso sin mayores contratiempos Ginny se desahogaba con Hermione y ella la apoyaba, aunque Hermione presentía que la situación no acabaría exactamente como Ginny lo esperaba. Ginny decidió no contarle a Harry sobre el hecho que Hermione los descubrió.

Harry seguía viéndose con Ginny, cada día la necesitaba más. Disfrutaba de los momentos que compartían juntos. Solo se dejaba llevar sin pensar en el mundo que los rodeaba.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa porque me miras tanto?-dijo Harry confundido

-Te noto raro-dijo Dean

-¿raro?-dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Dean- estas…. Diferente

-No, claro que no-dijo Harry

-No lo sé- dijo Dean- Solo que de un tiempo para acá has cambiado

-Yo sigo siendo el mismo-dijo Harry

-Sabes que… pensándolo bien-dijo Dean- no te he visto con ninguna chica

Harry se desconcertó, era verdad ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que estuvo con una chica. Sin planearlo le había sido fiel a Ginny.

-¿me has estado vigilando?-dijo Harry

-No. Pero déjame decirte que no siempre te escondías-dijo Dean

-Ahora soy más cuidadoso por Ginny-dijo Harry

-Eso espero-dijo Dean-No es bueno que ella se entere de tus amoríos

Harry no podía permitir que Dean se enterara de sus sentimientos por Ginny, claro que aún no los tenía bien definidos.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Harry

-Por un momento me espantaste-dijo Dean

-¿Por qué?-dijo Harry

-Creí que estabas tomando enserio a Ginny simplona-dijo Dean con burla- o peor que te habías enamorado de ella

-Claro que no-dijo Harry- yo solo la uso y tú lo sabes. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría si es tan fea?

-Bien, me alegra ver que aún no te pierdo-dijo Dean

-Claro, yo jamás amaría a un adefesio como Ginny Wesley- dijo Harry

Harry mintió a Dean, solo quería un poco más de tiempo para definir sus sentimientos y así poder tomar una decisión. No quería por ningún motivo que Dean se burlara de Ginny, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue mentir nuevamente.

* * *

Esto era el colmo de los colmos. Ese sentimiento que tenía en el pecho desde que descubrió la relación clandestina de Ginny era un presentimiento. Y bien sabía que ella nunca se equivocaba. Después de escuchar esa platica que Harry sostuvo con Dean, no le tenía la menor duda que el solo utilizaba a Ginny

Sentía una gran tristeza al darse cuenta que su amiga sufriría demasiado. Pero Harry Potter era un maldito hombre sin corazón. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar en la mejor forma para que su amiga saliera bien librada de este asunto.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Hermione seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ginny desconcertada

-Vamos a tu dormitorio-dijo Hermione

-Me espantas- dijo Ginny preocupada

-No es algo tan grave-dijo Hermione

-Le paso algo a Ron-dijo Ginny

-No. Él está bien-dijo Hermione-acompáñame

-Está bien. Vamos-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a su dormitorio

Ambas entraron al dormitorio y Hermione cerró la puerta y lanzo un hechizo silencioso, para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

Pensó brevemente que si Harry tomara esa medida de seguridad, hubiera evitado que ella escuchara esa conversación.

-Habla- dijo Ginny- me tienes preocupada

-Antes que nada. Lo siento Ginny, yo hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes- dijo Hermione

-Me asustas- dijo Ginny- habla de una vez

-Harry te está mintiendo-dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny

-El solo te está usando- dijo Hermione- lo siento, pero él no te quiere

-Pero…. Que estás diciendo- dijo Ginny

-Yo… yo lo escuche-dijo Hermione

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Ginny molesta

-Yo sinceramente ya lo presentía- dijo Hermione

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Ginny

-Lo siento, pero soy tu amiga y tengo que decírtelo-dijo Hermione

-Eso creía yo- dijo Ginny- pensé que eras mi amiga

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Hermione desconcertada

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de inventar algo así, solo porque tú supones que él me va a lastimar-dijo Ginny

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione indignada

-TU, TU NO SOPORTAS QUE YO SEA FELIZ-dijo Ginny descontrolada

-Por Merlín Ginny te estas escuchando-dijo Hermione

-Tu siempre has despotricado en contra de Harry- dijo Ginny- siempre me dices que no me conviene

-Por qué es la verdad- dijo Hermione- yo solo te aconsejaba

-No. Lo que tu querías era alejarme de el- dijo Ginny- tal vez sientas tu algo por el

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione- ¿estás loca?

-No sé qué es lo que te propones- dijo Ginny- pero no permitiré que con tus intrigas me separes de el

Hermione reflexiono por unos segundos la actitud de Ginny. Harry la tenía totalmente cegada, era claro que aunque ella le contara la plática que escucho, ella no le creería. Solo le quedaba dejar que ella sola se diera cuenta.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de lo que el realmente te está haciendo- dijo Hermione- te entiendo por qué sé que tú lo amas. Yo estaré aquí para ti, porque soy tu amiga

-Basta- dijo Ginny- yo no te creo nada

-Adiós Ginny- dijo Hermione saliendo del dormitorio

* * *

Esta vez Hermione fue demasiado lejos, entendía que Harry no era el chico perfecto para cualquier chica con el comportamiento que tuvo en los últimos años, pero llegar al grado de pensar que él podría estar jugando con ella, era demasiado.

Se sentía arrepentida por gritarle que estaba interesada en Harry, porque en realidad ella no creía eso, es más ella era testigo del amor incondicional que Hermione le profesaba a su hermano. Pero no entendía por que llegar a ese extremo de inventar esas cosas sobre Harry.

Después de tanto pensar su mente la llevaba a dos posibles razones. La primera era que Hermione solo hiciera esas suposiciones por la amistad que las unía, ella siempre se preocupó por Ginny y temía que esa preocupación le creara falsas conjeturas en Hermione

La segunda razón era que Hermione tenía razón y Harry solo jugara con ella, pero ¿con que fin? Ella no tenía algo que proporcionarle. Además esa razón la destrozaría y definitivamente acabaría con sus ilusiones.

Pero no, lo más seguro es que la primera razón era la verdadera, porque Harry nunca la traicionaría de esa manera.

* * *

-No puedo creer lo que me dices- dijo Luna sorprendida

-Lo mismo me sorprendí yo-dijo Hermione

-Ese Harry es un maldito- dijo Luna

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione- ves por qué te decía que te alejaras de Dean

-Pero ya lo hice- dijo Luna

-Sí. Pero Ginny esta cegada- dijo Hermione

-Eso sí. Mira que ponerse en contra tuya-dijo Luna

-Eso no lo esperaba- dijo Hermione- pero ya lo pensé bien y creo que es normal

-¿Normal?- dijo Luna- Yo nunca te trate así

-porque tú no estabas enamorada- dijo Hermione

-Buen punto-dijo Luna

-Lo importante es estar cerca de Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Pero si acabas de contarme como te trato- dijo Luna

-Ella nos va a necesitar cuando Harry la deje- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez si yo hablo con ella- dijo Luna

-No- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?-dijo Luna

-porque es bueno que al menos una de las dos este con ella- dijo Hermione

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Luna

-Tú finge que no te dije nada- dijo Hermione

-Está bien- dijo Luna

* * *

-Te extrañe- dijo Ginny abrazándolo

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Harry

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte- dijo Ginny

-Yo quería, ya, hacer esto…- dijo Harry besándola tiernamente en los labios

-Eso me agrada- dijo Ginny

Estuvieron un rato platicando de lo que ocurrió en la vida de ambos, Harry noto cierta tristeza en los o ojos de Ginny

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Harry

-Nada- dijo Ginny

-Tus ojos son muy expresivos- dijo Harry- y noto la tristeza en ellos

-Es… es solo que tuve una diferencia con Hermione- dijo Ginny

-¿Discutieron?- pregunto Harry

-Sí, algo así- dijo Ginny

-¿Quieres contarme?-dijo Harry

-Fue solo porque quería que la apoyara para estudiar con ella en las noches- mintió Ginny

-oh- dijo Harry

-Y pues como comprenderás yo me negué- dijo Ginny- Este es nuestro horario

-¿ella se molestó por eso?- dijo Harry

-Sí, algo así- dijo Ginny

-Deberían hablar- dijo Harry- no merece la pena enojarse por eso

-Lo hare- dijo Ginny- en cuanto pase un poco de tiempo

-Mejor te voy a besar mucho- dijo Harry- así ya no estarás triste

-Eso me gustaría mucho- dijo Ginny

Ambos continuaron acariciándose y besándose por un largo rato….

* * *

El cumpleaños de Ron era una celebración que no podía dejar pasar Hermione, así que junto con Luna organizo una pequeña reunión en la sala común de Gryfindor agradeció a la jefa de su casa que autorizara la entrada a Luna, claro esto sin mencionarle la contraseña.

Todos felicitaban a Ron, Ginny se sentía algo extraña al alejarse de Hermione, pero que podía hacer, si ella amaba a Harry. Aunque esperaba que pronto eso se solucionara de la mejor forma posible.

* * *

-Te quedo bien la reunión-dijo Harry

-Gracias- dijo Hermione- pero si por mi fuera no estarías invitado

-¿Cómo?-dijo Harry desconcertado

-A Ginny podrás engañarla- dijo Hermione- pero yo se la verdad

-Tú… tú… sabes… ella y yo- dijo Harry sorprendido

-Sí. Se todo- dijo Hermione

-Ginny te lo dijo-dijo Harry

-No. Yo misma los vi- dijo Hermione

-Es por eso que discutieron- dijo Harry

-Sí. Yo te he descubierto Harry Potter- dijo Hermione- sé que tu solo la utilizas

-Yo…. No…- dijo Harry

-Cobarde…- dijo Hermione

-¿como sabes todo?- dijo Harry

-Yo te escuche con Dean- dijo Hermione

-¿Se lo dirás a Ginny?-dijo Harry con temor

-Se lo dije- dijo Hermione- Ella no me creyó

-No es como tú crees- dijo Harry- si me dejas….

- Solo te digo algo, cuando todo esto explote. Selo diré a todos sus hermanos para que te den una paliza- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo

Harry palideció. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ya se imaginaba torturado por los 6 hermanos de Ginny y sin duda Sirius Black estaría entre ellos.

**¿que les parecio? espero comentarios. aqui les dejo un adelanto de el capitulo siguiente**

_-Te escucho- dijo Ginny_

_-Me ha costado mucho reconocer todo lo que has despertado en mi- dijo Harry- Yo te amo Ginny_

**no se lo pierdan!**


	12. Chapter 12 La confesion

**HOLA A TODOS. VENGO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERANDO SEA DE SU AGRADO. LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**DISFRUTENLO...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 La confesión**

Este era su fin, Hermione era muy clara y directa. Ella lo delataría en cuanto dejara a Ginny. Porqué la dejaría ¿no?

-Si me dejas habar podría explicarte- dijo Harry

-Te escucho y solo lo hago por Ginny- dijo Hermione

-yo… ¿tú me escuchaste hablar con Dean?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Se todo- dijo Hermione

Definitivamente Harry no tenía ninguna oportunidad para mentirle. Ella ya lo sabía.

-Yo lo hice para beneficiarme del conocimiento de Ginny- dijo Harry

-Te aprovechaste de lo que ella sentía por ti- dijo Hermione

-No, no. Yo no lo sabía- dijo Harry- lo supe con el tiempo

-¿Cómo creerte?-dijo Hermione

-Déjame terminar- dijo Harry- Con el tiempo Ginny se ha vuelto en una persona importante para mí, ella me escucha y me apoya en todo. Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, ella… es…. Es especial. Sus ojos son tan transparentes y sus pecas son lindas y…

-¿Estas… estás enamorado de Ginny?- dijo Hermione sorprendida

-¿Qué? No- dijo Harry

-No lo niegues- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Harry

-Por el modo en que te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella- dijo Hermione

-Yo… no…. Lo sé- dijo Harry en un susurro

-Tal vez te engañaras tú…. Pero la verdad está aquí- dijo Hermione señalando su corazón

-Yo… solo te puedo decir que la quiero- dijo Harry

-Está bien. Sé que por ahora es lo más que puedes admitir- dijo Hermione

-Esto es muy difícil- dijo Harry

-Tú lo haces difícil- dijo Hermione- no seas cobarde y reconoce lo que sientes, termina con Cho y dile a Ginny la verdad

-Si se lo dijera me odiaría- dijo Harry

-Es mejor que se entere por ti- dijo Hermione

-Y si no quiere hablarme, después de e se lo diga- dijo Harry

-Ginny es terca, pero sabe perdonar- dijo Hermione

-No lo sé- dijo Harry

-Piénsalo… puede enterarse por otro lado y va a ser peor- dijo Hermione

-Solo que tú se lo digas- dijo Harry

-Ella no me va a creer- dijo Hermione

-Lo pensare- dijo Harry

-No tardes en decidirte- dijo Hermione- O todo se complicara más de lo que te imaginas.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Harry- creo que deberías hablar con ella y reconciliarse

-Eso intentare- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste

-Sé que no te conozco- dijo Harry- pero si a ella y tú eres importante

-Ella también lo es para mí- dijo Hermione

-Entonces no esperes más y aclaren las cosas- dijo Harry

-Tal vez ella no quiera- dijo Hermione

-No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa- dijo Harry

-No te preocupes, lo intentare- dijo Hermione

* * *

-Enana- dijo Ron

-Ron, muchas felicidades- dijo Ginny abrazando a s hermano

-Gracias- dijo Ron

-¿Qué tal la estás pasando?-dijo Ginny

-Muy bien, Hermione hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Ron

-Sí, espero la valores siempre- dijo Ginny

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Ron- ¿Qué es lo que te traes?

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny

-No te hagas- dijo Ron- Hace un tiempo te noto rara

-No claro que no- dijo Ginny nerviosa- estoy normal

-No trates de engañarme- dijo Ron- te conozco

-Yo… solo…- dijo Ginny

-Está bien- dijo Ron- no me lo cuentes hasta que tu estés lista

-Gracias- dijo Ginny

-Pero espero que confíes en mí- dijo Ron

-Lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione y tú?- pregunto Ron

-Nada- dijo Ginny

-No me mientas- dijo Ron- Antes estaban muy juntas y ahora ni siquiera se hablan

-Solo… tuvimos una pequeña diferencia- dijo Ginny

-¿Es grave?- dijo Ron-¿tengo que preocuparme?

-No. Es más pensaba solucionar hoy mismo ese tema con ella-dijo Ginny

-Eso espero por que sea lo que sea, ustedes siempre han sido amigas- dijo Ron

-Lo sé, es por eso que hablara con ella- dijo Ginny

* * *

-Podemos hablar- dijo Ginny

-Si- dijo Hermione

Ambas se dirigieron a un lugar apartado de la sala común.

-Siento mucho decirte todas esas cosas- dijo Hermione

Realmente lo que sentía Hermione es no haber sido más inteligente en la forma de decirle las cosas, porque definitivamente no estaba arrepentida de decirle la verdad, aunque después de la plática con Harry las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Ahora tenía una esperanza para la relación de su amiga y Harry.

-Yo también lo siento- dijo Ginny

-No debí meterme en tu relación-dijo Hermione

-Entiendo que seas mi amiga y te preocupes por mí- dijo Ginny- sé que a fama de Harry y las circunstancias te han hecho pensar de esa forma, pero entiende que yo confió en el.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Hermione, ella sabía que Ginny no le creería.

-¿Amigas? ¿Cómo siempre?- dijo Ginny

-Amigas- dijo Hermione

Ambas se abrazaron y sonrieron. A unos metros Ron y Harry contemplaron la escena con una sonrisa.

* * *

La noche continua con alegría, los invitados a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ron disfrutaron mucho esa calidez que se respiraba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

-Que pensativo heee- dijo Dean llegando a la sala común

-Sí. Claro- dijo Harry

Toda la noche estuvo pensando en cada palabra de Hermione, había tomado ya una decisión.

-pareces enamorado- dijo Dean

-Lo estoy- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo?-dijo Dean

-Estoy enamorado- dijo Harry

-Sabía que recapacitarías- dijo Dean- Cho estará feliz

-Creo que estas equivocado en tus suposiciones- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?-dijo Dean

-Me hubiera gustado que la primera persona a la que le dijera esto fuera otra- dijo Harry

-Me ofendes- dijo Dean

-No te lo tomes a mal- dijo Harry- pero esa primera persona tendría que ser ella

-Solo te doy un consejo- dijo Dean

-Tú y tus consejos- dijo Harry rodando los ojos

-Te han servido, has subido tus notas- dijo Dean indignado

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Harry- pero no de la mejor forma

-Ok, volviendo al consejo- dijo Dean- no permitas que Ginny te vea con esa chica, aunque estés muy enamorado de ella

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry-Esa chica no es Cho

-haaa. No- dijo Dean

-De hecho terminare con ella en cuanto la vea- dijo Harry

-¿de verdad?- dijo Dean

-Sí. Ya te dije que estoy enamorado de alguien más- dijo Harry

- ¿quién esa chica?- dijo Dean

-Te lo diré, porque voy a poner fin a este juego con Ginny- dijo Harry

-Dejaras a Ginny y sus ventajas- dijo Dean

-Escúchame primero- dijo Harry con fastidio

-Ok habla- dijo Dean resignado

-Estoy enamorado de Ginny- dijo Harry seriamente

-¿Qué?- dijo Dean- ¿de la fea?

-Heeyy- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento- cuida tus palabras

-Ahora la vas a defender- dijo Dean

-Escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez- dijo Harry- De verdad me enamore de ella, y no voy a permitir que ni tú, ni nadie se meta en nuestra relación. Así que de ahora en adelante respétala porque no me importara que me expulsen por solo partirte la cara con mis propias manos. ¿Queda claro?

-Lo único que queda claro es que te has vuelto loco- dijo Dean

-Eso no te importa- dijo Harry

-Te arrepentirás- dijo Dean

-Eso no lo creo- dijo Harry

- ¿crees que Ginny perdonara que la hayas utilizado?- dijo Dean sonriendo

-Eso es asunto de ella y mío- dijo Harry

-Solo espero que seas tan valiente como para aparecer con ella en público- dijo Dean

-Eso es mi problema- dijo Harry realmente molesto- Solo aléjate si no me apoyas

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, Ginny y Harry seguían viéndose en la sala común. Algunas ocasiones fueron observados por un Dean curioso que no podía creer lo que Harry le confeso. Pero al verlos besándose y abrazados comprobó que él no le mintió.

Dean pensaba que definitivamente Harry estaba confundido por la lejanía con Cho, además de que se apartó de las chicas. Lo ayudaría y Harry se lo agradecería en un futuro. Le escribiría a Cho poniéndola al tanto de lo sucedido con Harry, claro que no pondría en evidencia a su amigo, todo se lo contaría de modo que Harry no perdiera a Cho.

Harry estaba feliz, después de aceptar que él amaba a Ginny todo fue más sencillo. Disfrutaba sin remordimientos cada instante. Solo quedaba terminar con Cho. Decidió confesar sus sentimientos a Ginny de una forma especial.

Recurrió a su padrino Sirius, le escribió una carta donde le conto que sus sentimientos por Ginny. No le conto todo por vergüenza, pero al menos escribió lo principal. La respuesta de su padrino no se hizo esperar, ahora ya sabía cómo confesar sus sentimientos. Lo que más le sorprendió es que su padrino le contara sobre su nueva novia, y por lo que pudo percibir a través de la carta, esa chica enamoro a su padrino, así como Ginny lo hizo con él.

Otra cosa que tenía alegre a Harry, era la reciente amistad que nació con Hermione. Nunca imagino que se llevaría tan bien con ella. Hasta el momento no habían tocado de nuevo el tema de Ginny y eso hablaba bien de ella.

* * *

-Hola- dijo Harry

-Hola- dijo Hermione

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Harry

-Claro- dijo Hermione

-Es sobre… Ginny- dijo Harry

-Te escucho- dijo Hermione

-Me he decidido- dijo Harry

-¿En verdad?- dijo Hermione

-Quiero algo serio con ella- dijo Harry

-Me da gusto que al fin lo admitas- dijo Hermione

-Sí, y tú tuviste mucho que ver con eso- dijo Harry

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-dijo Hermione

-Estoy preparando algo especial- dijo Harry- pero no sé cómo termine

-¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione

-porque le confesare todo- dijo Harry

-Eso me parece bien- dijo Hermione- no puedes construir nada a base de mentiras

-Lo sé. Y aunque tengo miedo…. Lo hare por que la quiero conmigo- dijo Harry

-Todo se solucionara- dijo Hermione- Tu y ella son el uno para el otro

-Eso crees- dijo Harry

-Estoy segura-dijo Hemione- y yo nunca me equivoco

-Amor ¿tú has notado algo raro en Harry?-pregunto Hermione

* * *

A pesar de la amistad reciente con Harry y el hecho de que él se sincerara con ella, tenía que asegurarse que él no le mentía. Ron era su amigo, era consiente que no le contaría sobre Ginny, pero se conocían y su novio debió notar un cambio en Harry.

-¿raro?-dijo Ron- ¿Cómo raro?

-Bueno… antes se le veía con algunas chicas y ahora ya no-dijo Hermione

-solo te lo diré a ti porque te tengo confianza- dijo Ron

-¿decirme que?-dijo Hermione

-Harry está enamorado- dijo Ron- no me preguntes de quien porque no se

-¿estás seguro?-dijo Hermione

-cien por ciento-dijo Ron

-¿no te imaginas de quién?-dijo Hermione

-No. Él no ha querido decirme-dijo Ron

-Es raro- dijo Hermione

-No lo es. Solo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo Ron- Es un buen chico y no lo digo porque sea mi amigo

-Sabes que no lo es del todo- dijo Hermione

-Si lo dices por su fama-dijo Ron- tal vez fue así, pero él ha cambiado y sé que es por esa chica

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Hermione- ojala y esa chica le dé la oportunidad

-Yo espero lo mismo- dijo Ron

Hermione se preguntó ¿Cómo es que Ron no se había dado cuenta de la relación entre Harry y Ginny? Después de todo era su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña. ¿Ron pensaría lo mismo al enterarse que esa chica era Ginny? ¿Apoyaría a Harry? Todas esas preguntas tendrían su respuesta con el tiempo, cuando Harry le contara todo a Ginny.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, Harry hace algunos días le comento que tenía algo preparado para ella. Todo esto le daba ilusión, tenía que admitir que las últimas semanas Harry estaba diferente con ella y más cariñoso.

Tal vez el decidió demostrarle por fin su amor. Sabía que ahora estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, pero no podía evitar tener miedo a desilusionarlo. Era consiente que él había estado con muchas mujeres por lo tanto tenía experiencia.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Si después de eso la dejaba? Decidió ser valiente y dejar a un lado todos sus temores. No permitiría que sus inseguridades ganaran ante la confianza y amor que siente por Harry.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en uno de los pasillo de Hogwarts esperando a Ginny, tenía todo preparado para confesarle sus sentimientos, no iba a negarse que tenía miedo a perderla después de confesarle toda la verdad, pero bien valía la pena.

-Creí que no vendrías- dijo Harry al ver a Ginny llegar casi corriendo

-Lo siento pero me llego una lechuza y me entretuve leyendo la carta-dijo Ginny

-ok. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí-dijo Harry

-Sí. ¿Vamos?-dijo Ginny

-Vamos- contesto Harry tomándola de la mano

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la sala de multipropósitos. Dieron las tres vueltas, Harry se concentró y apareció ante ellos la puerta.

Al entrar Ginny se quedó asombrada, frente a ella había una chimenea encendida que daba calor a la habitación, a unos metros de la chimenea había diversos cojines en los cuales podrían sentarse y hasta recostarse sin ningún problema.

Ginny miro a Harry sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Harry

-Me encanta- dijo Ginny sonriendo- es perfecto

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Harry- esto es para ti

Harry saco debajo de su túnica una rosa roja.

-Es hermosa- dijo Ginny

-Sí, cuando la vi me pareció tan preciosa como tú- dijo Harry- Gin esta rosa aun no florece pero es hermosa

-Gracias –dijo Harry

-déjame terminar- dijo Harry- cuando esta rosa florezca será aún más preciosa y todos la voltearan a ver

-Pero lo que en realidad vale…- dijo Ginny- valen más las personas que la vieron antes de florecer

-Eso es muy cierto- dijo Harry

-Gin… yo tengo que decirte algo- dijo Harry

-Te escucho- dijo Ginny

-Yo sé que todos estos años me he comportado como un mujeriego infiel- dijo Harry- engañe a Cho sin importarme sus sentimientos. Pero desde que te conocí he cambiado.

-Me ha costado mucho reconocer todo lo que has despertado en mi- dijo Harry- Yo te amo Ginny estoy dispuesto a dejar a Cho en cuanto la vea, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de nuestra relación, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia y que nos amamos el uno al otro.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO COMENTARIOS... AQUI LES DEJO UN ADELANTO**

_-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?-dijo Harry más para sí mismo_

_-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Ginny_

_-Lo siento Gin… lo siento…. Tú confiaste en mí y yo…-dijo Harry_


End file.
